Night with a werewolf
by allie23o
Summary: Bella had just been dumped by her long-term boyfriend of seven She ended up getting drunk at a The next morning, she wakes up to find herself lying naked next to a About a month later, she was told that she was going to have When she finally meets the stranger, she finds out that he is more than she bargained
1. Chapter 1

**AN **

**Hi everyone**

**This story is one my first one I did when I started on here. But I going to start over so I hope you like it.**

Bella found herself parked up in front of a bar in Port Angeles, two hours away from her home. She had absolutely no idea how she got there. Her drive was all a blur to her mind. Maybe it was due to the fact that her boyfriend of seven years dumped her through a text message while she was on her way to their supposed date.

Bella should have taken the hint long ago, when she noticed that he was acting strange. He wasn't even up for sex! What kind of guy isn't up for a little shag? He'd always give an excuse saying he was tired or he just isn't in the mood. That was a big red glad right there.

Bella laid her head on the top of her steering wheel. She really thought that Mike was going to be her happy ending. If she knew that this would happen, then she wouldn't have gone out with him in high school but he was so persistent and eventually she just caved.

Bella stepped out of her car and entered the bar. She looked around. A lot of people were there, crowding around the pool table or sitting at tables. She sat in front of the long table, where the bartender was handling drinks and along came an a man, taking a seat beside her.

"What would you like, miss?" The bartender queried. Bella never usually drink, but tonight she made an exception.

"Jack and coke...hold off with the coke." The man studied her for a while and then prepared her drink.

Not too long later, Bella was already on her fifth glass. Her phone rang, which startled her. She stumbled through her purse, knowing well that her cell phone was at the bottom of her bag. When she retrieved her phone, she picked it up.

"Hello, you're talking to Bella and Jack!" Bella chortled.

"Bella, are you drunk?" The voice asked, it was my step-sister, Angela.

"And if I am? It's not like I have anything better to do on a Saturday night." Bella sneered, remembering the heartless text message.

"Hold up, I thought you and Mike were going out on a movie date!" Angela said, sounding confused.

Bella snorted. "Yeah, I thought so too until he dumped me over a text message. Apparently he found his true soul-mate in an eighteen year old girl name Candy." Bella slammed her fist on the table, a few people around her staring and she returned their stares with a smile.

"That asshole! I knew he was no good ever since you started dating him in high school." Angela sighed.

"Well, I wish I knew that before I lost my v-card to him in the back of his car parked behind Wal-Mart!" Bella whispered harshly, hoping no one around her had heard what she said.

"Where are you? I'm going to pick you up." Angela said in a state of worry.

"Port Angeles." Bella slurred.

"Port Angeles?! How the hell did you get so far? That's two hours away!" Angela wailed.

Bella shrugged, forgetting that Angela can't see her actions. "Well, when I got the text I was already on the way to the movies. I guess I kept driving and ended up here. Don't worry, after this drink I'm going to a hotel and crash there for the night."

Angela was silent for a few seconds. "Okay," She sighed. "just be safe, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella replied.

"Everything will be okay."

Bella let out a loud laugh as she hung up the phone. As promised, she finished her last glass and left the bar, her legs feeling like jelly. Now she remembered why she hated drinking, she hated the feeling of not being in control of her own body.

Bella tried to walk a little bit further, but her legs failed and buckled underneath her. She fell head first to the ground. No more than five seconds later, she felt two big hands grab her arms. She looked up into two big eyes staring back at her.

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Bella opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. Either the fucking sun was so bright that it decided to burn her eyes, or she was having a huge hangover. She finally opened her eyes wide enough to take in her surroundings and realized she was in a hotel room.

It was nicer than the other one she was planning on going to. This hotel was probably a three, maybe four star hotel.

She doesn't even remember getting here. Bella looked down at herself.

_Why the hell am I nude? _She thought.

Bella tried to get up, but was pinned down by a huge arm. She turned her head and came face to face with the most gorgeous human being she had ever come across. He had tan skin, the body of a god and short black hair.

_What the fuck did I get myself into...well, whatever it is, it seems like this guy liked it. _She thought, smiling smugly. Bella tried to remember anything from last night, maybe this stranger told her his name. But nothing came to her mind.

Bella managed to squirm from under his grasp. Bella quietly moved around the room, trying to find the clothes she was wearing the night before. She found everything except for her bra.

Bella went ot the bathroom to clean herself up. She stared into the mirror and noticed that she didn't look the same. She looked like she had just had the best sex of her life. Too bad she couldn't remember any of it.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she found her bag and her car keys. Before leaving, she took a long look at the man sleeping like a log on the bed.

She felt somewhat guilt for leaving the man like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bella pulled into the driveway of her house that both Bella and Angela rented, she sighed. It was a nice little house and Bella was glad she moved in. She was finally away from her father.

Bella and her father never really saw eye to eye on anything, but on thing that they both agreed on was that they both hated her mother.

Bella laughed, remembering what her dad would say if he found out that she wasn't dating Mike anymore and had a one night stand with a complete stranger.

Bella stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. Angela opened the front door before Bella could even grab her keys.

Angela suffocated Bella into a bear hug immediately.

"Where have you been?! I've been calling you for hours! I was ready to call the FBI!" Angela rambled, dragging Bella to the couch.

"Angela!" Bella whined. "I'm fine! I'm just having a rough start to this day and all I want to do is go to bed and sleep, okay?"

"What do you mean you're 'having a rough day'?"

"What do you mean your having a odd day?"

Bella ran her hands over her face, knowing well that she couldn't hide anything from her step-sister.

"I did something really dumb." Bella confessed.

Angela frowned for a moment, before realization washed over her.

"No!" She gasped. "No you didn't!"

"I'm afraid so..." Bella admitted.

"You had sex with someone, didn't you?! I knew I should have hauled your drunken ass home!" Angela shook her head.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Angela smirked. "Well, you're absentmindedly smiling like an idiot who was just love struck and not to mention your hair..."

Bella groaned. "I don't remember anything! The last thing I remember was being on the phone with you." Bella buried her face in a pillow.

Angela pursed her lips. "So...was he hot?"

"That doesn't really doesn't matter." Bella stated.

Angela remained condescending.

"Yes, Angela, yes. He was a complete god." Bella murmured.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "What's his name?"

"Like I said; I don't remember anything!" Bella muttered.

"Why didn't you look for his ID?" Angela suggested, then she chuckled. "Out of the two of us, I didn't expect you to be the slut." Angela wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Ugh." Bella blabbed.

"It's okay. You probably won't see that guy ever again."

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and Angela went to visit the doctor's office.

Bella had been sick all week, vomiting and major headaches and she was getting really worried about her condition.

It has been over a month since the night at the bar, when had that one night stand. It's the only thing she could think about; the man she slept with. What did he do when he woke up and realized that she wasn't there?

Bella was pacing around the room nervously.

"Could you stop?" Angela whined. "I bet you just have the stomach flu or something. The people at my work got it not too long ago."

"Then why haven't you gotten sick?" Bella queried.

"You know what they say. 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away.'" She quoted.

Bella rolled my eyes. "Apple martinis don't count!" She snorted.

The door swung open. "Ah, Miss Swan!" The doctor said, coming in with the final results. "It seems to be that you don't have the stomach flu."

"Then what does she have?" Angela questioned impatiently.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," The doctor began, and Bella felt her stomach churn. "you're pregnant!"

She swallowed. _Me? Pregnant? Oh god, no. This...this can't be...this can't..._

"Doctor, how far along is she?" Angela asked, knowing that Bella wouldn't be able to speak. She held onto her hand.

"About three weeks, maybe a month." He stated. "I'm going to give you some prenatal vitamins and I'll give you the phone number of a very respected paediatrician so that you can arrange appointments." The doctor nodded his head and then left the room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked in a light voice.

"I'm...I'm go-goin...going to...I'm gonna..." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a mother. Oh my fucking god." She breathed in. "I don't even know the father's name. I'm turning into those sluts I've always made fun of!" Bella stared up at Angela with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. Whatever your decisions may be, I'll support you, okay?" Angela reassured me.

"I'm going to keep it." Bella said, without a second thought.

Angela smiled at her little step-sister. "Then I guess we're going to have a new roommate!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of weeks, Bella continued to throw up. She ate constantly, she had a ton of mood swings and numerous doctor appointments. She had an ultra sound nearly a month after finding out that she was pregnant, and was given the news that she was going to have twins.

Apparently, the man she had a one night stand with was the father of her babies. God, now she needed to figure out where the hell this guy is. That'll be practically impossible, given the fact that she doesn't know a single thing about him.

On Friday morning, Bella drove to Port Angeles to see if people knows who he is. After the long car ride, Bella made it to the bar. She walked in and there was a young guy standing behind the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm trying to find someone I met here a month ago." Bella said, feeling sort of dumb that she asked such a question.

"I just started working here a week ago." The man said, much to Bella's dismay.

"Is there anyone else who works here?"

"Yeah, Bill. Let me go get him.

'Bill' walked up to me and started chuckling.

"You're here for Paul, right?" He inquired.

"Who?" Bella asked, wondering who the hell he was talking about.

"The guy you were with a month ago, at this bar. Paul Lahote is his name. He's been coming around here every night looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah, he said you're the _one_ for him."

_"What the hell did the guy mean by that? Does that mean I'm good in bed? What the fuck did I even do?"_ Bella thought to herself

"Do you know where he lives or do you have his number?" Bella asked.

"No, but he and his friend owns an auto repair shop in La Push." _Good, I think I can find out where that is. La Push is a pretty small place._

"Thank you for your help." Bella said, then walked back to her car. After getting in, she called Angela.

"Hello, Bella. Where are you? I went to your work but they said you took a day off." She said.

"I'm looking for the babies' father." Bella replied, backing away from the car and onto the road.

Angela sighed. "But I thought you weren't going to tell him."

Bella twisted her mouth to the side. "Well, I thought about it and realized that he has the right to know. Plus I could really use some child support."

"Okay. Where are you? I'll come with you." Angela offered.

"I'm on my way to La Push." Bella said.

"That's four hours away! What if this guy's a-"

"I know," Bella cut her off. "but I need to tell him before it's too late. I love you." Without another word, Bella hung up the phone and concentrated on driving. At some point of the trip, her car started to smoke and she had to pull over. She popped the hod up and growled. _Stupid Coolant_, she muttered to herself.

"Fuck!" She sighed. And if this wasn't bad enough, her feelings started to take over.

She kicked the car's front bumper. "I...hate you! Why...do you have to..." Bella took a deep breath, but it didn't work. "bread down now?! Ugh...I hate you Mike...breaking up...I hate...ugh...jack and coke..."

"Miss, do you need any help?"

Bella turned around and realized there was a tow truck in front of her and a man standing in front of her.

"Yeah. My car died on me...again." Bella said, embarrassed.

The man smiled at her and took a look and widened the hood up even more.

"Just let it cool down, all you need is some more fluids and I think your vehicle will be just fine." He said.

"I can take you back to your place, if you want. Your truck isn't going anywhere for a bit." He looked around. "Do you live anywhere here?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm trying to find someone."

The guy looked at her curiously. "What's their name? It's a small town, I probably know them."

"Paul Lahote."

The guy's eyes narrowed and then widened at the name. This made Bella's stomach churn uneasily. Absentmindedly, her hand shot to her stomach.

"Paul Lahote, you say?" The guy smirked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Bella queried.

The man chuckled and stared at the side of his tow truck. "You could say that." He said, nodding towards the printed words on his truck's door.

"Black and Lahote Auto-repair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella sat in the tow truck next to the man.

"I'm Bella." Bella introduced herself, hoping that she wasn't too straight forward.

"I'm Jacob Black, but people call me Jake." The man said.

"So, I'm taking it that Paul's your friend?"

"You could say that. He's more like a pain in the ass brother."

Bella smiled.

After ten minutes, they pulled up in front of a garage. Jacob leaped out of the truck and opened the door for Bella. Before Jacob could say anything, a man interrupted him.

"Jake, you mother fucker, I've been calling for-" The man stopped his rambling when he caught sight of Bella.

Bella's heart stopped when she realized this was the father of her children.

"Sorry man, but look who I found." Jacob grinned.

Paul's eyes didn't move from Bella's. Bella's heart was racing faster than ever. Jacob poked Paul in the ribs, earning a growl from Paul.

"I...I think we need to talk..." Bella stammered.

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary**

**Hey guys tell me what you think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob smirked at Paul. He knew Paul would kill him later for doing this, but Paul has to figure his shit out.

"I'll talk to you later, bro. I'll lock up and go." Jacob suggested, winking discretely at Paul.

Paul turned his head slowly towards his best friend and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, why don't you go do that." He hissed under his breath.

Jacob chortled and slapped Paul on the shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." Jacob called. "We're having a cook out later, come by later." Paul stared at Jacob with widened eyes.

Jacob left the two of them alone.

Paul sighed. "Why don't you come into my office?" He suggested.

Bella found herself following the father of her children into his office. Bella's first impression of his office was: messy. There was paperwork piled up in stacks and folders laid out all over the desks. It was then when Bella noticed a picture frame of a little girl on his desk.

_Oh my god_, Bella thought, _this guy already has a kid!_

"Who's the little girl?" Bella queried, nodding towards the picture.

Paul smiled. "That's my best friend's baby girl. Her name is Lilly." He said, taking a seat.

"Oh." Bella said.

"So, are you going to tell me why you left that morning without saying anything? I've been looking for you ever since." He muttered, a slight crease in his brow.

Bella took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I mean, my boyfriend of seven years dumped me over text and I got drunk...really drunk. Then I woke up next to someone I didn't know. I never meant to do that."

Paul stared at her with disbelief. "I don't know, maybe wake my ass up and talk to me?"

Bella looked away, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Like I said, I'm sorry. Whatever, anyway, here's the real reason why I'm here and I needed to tell you this before it was too late."

"What's wrong? Did somethin-" He examined me for a moment, and I pressed my lips together, my hand instinctively touching my belly. "You're..."

"Pregnant." Bella finished. "They're yours, both of them."

"Both?" He nearly shouted.

"Surprise!" Bella said in a small voice. "I'm having twins!"

His bottom lip trembled slightly and before she knew it, he passed out on his desk.

_Well, this turned out better than I planned, _Bella thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella knelt next to Paul, who ended up face first on the floor. She started poking him in his sides.

"Paul? Are you okay?" She muttered. He remained silent.

With a surge of panic rushing through her body, she called the first person she'd call for anything: Angela.

"Hello?"

"Angela! What do I do? I told him the news and now he's passed out cold! I tried hitting at him and yelling but he won't budge. Help me!" Bella squealed into the phone.

"First of all, calm down before you pop out the twins, and secondly, what exactly happened?" She asked.

Bella ran her free hand through his knotted hair. "Paul. I told him about the babies. Is it normal for a guy to just pass out like that?"

Angela laughed. "I don't know, Bella. I never had to tell a guy I was having twins." She sighed. "Did you try throwing water on him?"

Bella stood up immediately. "No, I didn't, but I'll do that now. I'll call you back, thanks! Love you." Bella hung up the phone quickly and scoured the hallways in hopes of finding a bathroom. As soon as she found the door, she kicked it open and took cup from the dispenser and filled it up with ice-cold water. She ran back into the office and was prepared to launch the cup at him when he suddenly scrambled from his laying position to a sitting one.

"Throw that on me and I swear to God that I will kill you...after, you know, giving birth to our kids." He half-smiled.

Bella sighed in relief. "Well, I didn't know what the fuck to do! You passed out on me, you fucking jack-ass!" She set the cup down on the table.

"Can you watch your mouth around the kids?" He asked, in a sarcastic way.

Bella looked at him like he was an idiot. "What? They don't even have ears yet!"

"Fine, but calm the fuck down, your heart rate must already be through the roof!" He strained his voice.

"Calm the fuck down? Oh, look who's swearing now! Hypocrite." She muttered under her breath.

"God, I said calm the fuck down!" He shouted.

"Then stop shouting at me, you retard!" Bella yelled back, jabbing him in the chest.

Paul started to grow angry. "Oh great, now I have to deal with a girl during her mood swings! Just my damn luck!"

"Hey, watch your filthy mouth, you mother-"

Their argument was cut short with a sharp knock on the door. It swung open moment later.

Paul rolled his eyes in frustration. "Not now, Sam." Paul glared back at Bella, who was seething.

"Jacob said he could hear you two arguing, so he sent me here. Everything okay?" He queried, stepping into the cluttered office.

"Yeah. We are _all _good." Bella muttered, scrutinizing Paul.

"Wow, you two are practically made for each other." Sam sarcastically commented. "Oh yeah, and don't forget I'm having a cook out tonight. It starts at five. You can come too, Bella, I presume. Paul's been talking about you. Practically everybody wants to see you now." And without another word, the gigantic man left the office and closed the door behind him.

Paul waited until he could hear Sam's car leave the garage.

"So, you are keeping the kids, right?" Paul asked.

"Well, duh!" She said. "If I wasn't going to keep then, then I wouldn't have come all this way to find your ass and tell you, now would I?!"

"Your sarcasm is pissing me off, dear." He sneered, closing the space in between them.

"I should be the one who's pissed off! You knocked me up when I was drunk. Ugh, that was so stupid of me!" Bella growled in his face.

"I didn't know you were that drunk." Paul replied calmly.

"Oh, really? Do you tell yourself that to make yourself fe-" She was cut off by Paul, who was crushing his lips against hers. Bella returned the kiss and felt Paul's hands grab her by the ass and pick her up. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and he propped her on his desk like a trophy. Within seconds, they were both nude and he was on top of her, throwing all the papers aside. He was thrusting into her deeply and Bella's nails scratched across his back. He kissed all the way down her jawline and worked his way down her neck where he kissed passionately.

Bella has never had intercourse like this that involved so much passion and care. It felt like they were on a whole new level. She was no longer facing Base Three with guys, no, not with Paul. She had hit a home run.

After a while of sweaty, hot sex, Paul got off of her, panting for air.

Bella gulped. "I wasn't planning on doing that today."

He laughed breathlessly at her comment and kissed her head. "Yeah, this time was better than the last time."

"Well, to me, this is the first time...and I'm sorry that I didn't wake up up to talk to you. I was terrified."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. So, just to make sure, you are going to keep them?" He inquired, touching her flat stomach.

"Yes, and if it's possible, if you could be in there life, too?" She begged, looking up into his eyes.

"I know how it feels not to have a father around, and I'm not going to let our children feel like that either." He said, giving Bella a warm smile.

Paul moved to her stomach, where he place both his hands. "Hey, my babies. I'm your daddy, just so you both know. I can't wait to meet you."

Bella felt tears coming on. For some odd reason, things felt right. She didn't meant to have sex with him or to be so open to having him in their life, but she felt so safe around him.

It felt natural, so easy...like breathing.

"So, what are we?" He asked, gesturing to the both of them.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, but we have eight month to find out."

"Let's start off with being friends, go on some dates, and see how it goes." He suggested.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about ten minutes, Paul brought Bella to his house to clean themselves up. His house was nice, sitting next to the forest. It was probably one of the nicest looking houses in the town.

Bella walked into the house and was led towards the bedroom's connected bathroom to wash up before the cook out. She was actually feeling scared about his friends not liking her, or thinking that she was a slut for having a one-night stand with him. Bella hated meeting new people; she was always so shy.

Once she was finished with the bathroom, Paul handed her cellphone. "Who is Angela, and why does she want to know if 'Mr. Hottie' looks good all wet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bella blushed. "That's my sister. When you passed out not too long ago, I called her because I didn't know what to do."

"So, you guys call me Mr. Hottie?" He smirked.

"We didn't know your name, so Angela started calling you that. I guess it rubbed off."

"So you think I'm hot."

I rolled my eyes at his smug face. "You know you are."

He smiled back and walked back into the bedroom. Bella couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked away.

_Oh lord have mercy upon me, _She prayed, pressing her back up against the wall.

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**

**Hi guys, I just want to say I loved the comments you left last night. They mad my day even better. I hope this let me know. I love hearing from you guys. Can can't believe I almost have 100 follower with his already. so thank you thank you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Paul cleaned up, together they walked to Sam's house, where the cook out was going to be held for the first few hours.

As they made their way towards the small house, there was already a handful of people there. Paul said it was mostly going to be family that attended and some friends. Bella sort of guessed that Paul didn't mean blood-related family, as he didn't even have pictures of any of them in his office. Bella understood what that was like. Angela and her weren't blood-related, but they were really close. Outside of the house, there were a few children running about. Playing kick ball.

When Bella and Paul stepped inside the house, she heard two men yell out Paul's name and she was soon led to where the cooking was taking place. Jacob stood against the counter, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey, I see you two didn't kill each other yet." Sam acknowledged, making Jacob laugh.

"So Paul, how does it feel knowing that you are going to be a dad?" Jacob questioned.

Bella looked up at Paul. How did Jacob already know that she was pregnant? Paul must have texted him or called him while she was in the bathroom.

"It feels good knowing that I'm going to have two kids looking up to me." Paul replied, popping the little tin cap off of the beer bottle.

"What?" Jacob and Sam exclaimed.

Paul stepped behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her slightly swollen waist and stomach. "Yeah, she's having twins!"

Jacob and Sam stood there wide-eyed, as if all four walls around them disintegrated.

"Oh fuck! There goes the entire world!" Someone from the yard shouted.

"Shut up, Embry!" Paul yelled.

"So it's true? Two little Pauls running around on the face of the Earth? How are you going to stop them from taking over the world?" Embry queried humorously, as he stepped into the house. Embry held his hand out and Bella shook it, immediately pulling Bella from Paul's embrace and wrapping her in his own.

"Get your hands off my girl, you fucktard!" Paul growled.

Embry smirked and let Bella go. "My name's Embry, and I'm guessing you're Bella. And these," Embry touched Bella's stomach. "Are our two new family members!"

"Yes, all three of them are." Sam emphasized. Embry's eyebrows quirking up at Sam.

"Wait...did he?" Embry spun around and faced Paul. "Did you do that on her?"

"Yes I did. Now can you shut the fuck up and go away before I kick your ass?"

Embry smiled widely. "I would like to see you try." He hollered, and was out the door within seconds.

"Well, it's never boring with you guys, is it?" Jacob, Paul and Sam laughed. "What did he mean 'did you do that on her'?"

Paul pressed his lips and discretely stared at Sam and Jacob. What was he supposed to say?

"You're on your own there, bro." Jacob shrugged.

"He's just being a dumbass, that's all. Don't worry about it, okay? Let's get you some food. I can hear your stomach from here." He said, taking Bella's hand and walking out the door where two little girls dressed like princesses ran over to Paul.

"Uncle Paul! Daddy said that you were going to have a baby!"

"Yes we are. This is Bella, and Bella, these two little princesses are Lilly and Madison. That's Jared's girl and Sam's girl." Paul introduced them.

"Hi! Nice to meet you two." Bella smiled. Lilly and Madison smiled at her and ran back out the other side, retreating into the backyard where five women were carrying trays of food.

"Guys!" Paul shouted to them. "This is Bella; she's my babies' mama."

"Paul, this is not The Maury Show." One of the women said.

"Sorry Kim, I'm just teasing. You talk to them and I'll get you some food." He whispered, kissing her on the side of the head and going back into the house.

"I'm Kim," The woman said. "and this is Emily, Kelly, Liz and Ava."

Everyone was extraordinarily beautiful. Even Emily, who had three long scars from her hair line that teased down to her neck and continued passed her collarbone and hid under her shirt. They all had long, black hair unlike Bella, who had light brown hair that stopped just passed her shoulders.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all." Bella greeted them, feeling a little bit of an outcast.

"So you and Paul are going to have twins?" Emily asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, I just found out a little while ago." Bella said.

"I would hate to have twins! I told Jake that when we have kids, they're going to be four year apart." Kelly said, her free hand holding a can of beer and she swigged some.

"It's not that bad having their age differences only a couple years apart. Look at Jared and I. One of ours are only a year apart from the eldest." Bella stared at Kim's stomach, noticing that she was seven months along her own pregnancy. "And this one," Kim continued. "Will be four years apart from the middle child."

"When are you due?" Bella asked Kim.

"September tenth. When are you?" Kim ask Bella

"March fourth, but it might be sooner."

"That would be so funny if they came on Paul's birthday." Ava laughed.

"When is his birthday?" Bella asked, and regretted it immediately once they all gave her incredulous expressions.

_Oh god, they didn't know that I just met Paul at a bar a month ago...they probably don't even know that I just figured out who he is four hours ago! Bella thought._

"February twenty-ninth, a leap year. He didn't tell you?" Liz asked. "You guys have been dating for three months and-"

Emily cut her off by harshly jabbing her in the ribs. _Wait...does that mean that he was dating someone else when he had sex with me? _Bella asked herself. She felt so stupid for thinking that he was single_. I mean, he's built like a God. Fuck, she shouldn't have had sex with him today._

"I'm sorry, I think I need to go now. I'm going to be sick." Bella ran back into the house to grab her bag and her cell phone. She was lucky to have grabbed them and made it outside, but someone stopped her by putting their hand on her shoulder, and whoever it was growling. She turned around and saw Paul, who looked worried and angry at the same time.

"Where are you going?" He hissed.

"First off," Bella began, hoping that her voice wouldn't crack. "let go of me!" She shrugged out of his grasp. "And secondly, why didn't you tell me you had a fucking girlfriend! And lastly, and I swear to god this is the least of our problems, did you just growl? What are you, a dog?" Bella shouted, walked towards the sidewalk.

Paul followed after her. "What girlfriend? I've never had a girlfriend in my entire life! Only fuck buddies."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Bella seethed, turning to face him.

"You're different to me!" Paul admitted.

"Why, because I'm having your babies? That doesn't mean I'm different! To you, I was just some drunken, easy girl you took advantage of!" Bella yelled, tears springing to her eyes.

Paul's hands were shaking, ad his bottom lip was quivering. He breathed in deeply.

"Look, I was a player; a manwhore, but I want this to work for you, me, and our babies. Please, just give me a chance and I can show you that I'm not really like that." He pleaded.

Bella studied him for a while, biting her bottom lip as she contemplated all the possible outcomes if she let him show her what he could be like.

"Fine." Bella spat between her teeth. "But we're playing by baseball's rules, three strikes and you're out."

He faintly smiled. "Good, thing that I'm good at baseball. Come on," He started. The shaking stopped. "let's get you and our babies some food." He suggested, taking her hand and leading her back towards the house until someone yelled his name yet again. We turned around, seeing two guys walking out of the woods, fixing their shirts and slipping their runners on.

_What the fuck were they doing in the forest? Some gay sex? Huh, maybe they're gay. They're pretty got gays._

"Paul, is that the Bar Girl?" The corner of Paul's lip turned upwards.

"We'll see how long that smile lasts." Bella muttered, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, this is Bella. Babe, this is Jared and Seth. Jared's one of my best friends; we've been through a lot of shit together. Seth's another one of my best friends that I've just come to known." Paul explained. They both seemed like pretty decent guys.

Jared and Seth quietly stood by as Bell and Paul stared at each other. The next thing Bella knew, both Jared and Seth were hovering over her stomach, putting their oversized hands on it lightly and cooing at the babies.

"Hey, little one. This is Uncle Jared and Seth. Don't worry, we're the fun uncles." Jared whispered.

Bella grinned. It was adorable to see two grown men coo and giggle at the unborn children.

"Don't you mean, little ones?" Bella queried, looking down at the men.

Both of them stared up at Paul questioningly. "We're having twins." Paul said, a sly smile on his lips.

"Wow, when you do something, you really do it." Seth smirked, giving Paul a high five. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Have you met my wife, Kim? And Seth's girlfriend, Ava?" Jared asked me.

_Okay, so they're not gay...but why were they in the woods? She thought _

Bella nodded. "Yeah, they were nice."

Bella's stomach growled, which made the three men laugh.

"I need to feed my babies' momma." Paul teased, and Bella slapped his arm. "I mean, the beautiful mother of my children." Paul smiled, amusingly.

They went back into the house. It was nice to see everybody talking to each other - it was like one big family! Everyone welcomes Bella like she was already part of the family. Even by the end of the night, Embry and Bella became good friends.

When it was getting late, Paul escorted Bella out of the house.

"Could you give me a ride to my truck?" Bella asked.

Paul frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked, sounding worried.

"To a hotel. It's late." Bella replied matter-of-factly.

"You're not going to a hotel, you're staying with me." Paul said.

"But-"

"No! You're staying with me. I'll meet you over at my house. I need to talk to Jake for a little bit. I'll meet you in a bit, okay?" He suggested. Bella nodded, and then Paul gave her a kiss and ran back to Jake's house.

Bella began walking to his house, whipping out her cell phone. She had a few missed calls and text messages from her sister. Bella called her back; something must be going on if she had to call over a dozen times.

"You slut! You better have a really good excuse for not calling me back. I had been trying to get a hold of you!" Angela squealed.

"I was at a cook out with Paul and his friends. What's up?"

"So how did he take the news?"

"Well, he and all his friends want us to be in their life."

"Are they okay with everything?"

"Yeah, they said I'm part of the family and some said they like me better than Paul himself."

"That's great!"

"Okay, Ang, cut to the chase, what's really going on?" Bella sighed. She could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"Mike found out that you're pregnant." Angela said in a small voice.

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. "How?"

"I don't know, but there's more..." Angela sighed.

"What?" Bella winced, preparing her brain for the bad news.

"His Uncle kicked us out. Bella, we have a month to get out of here. I talked to Jessica and she said I can move in with her, but I don't know about you and the babies." Angela said worriedly.

Bella ran a hand through her hair. "I'll figure something out."

"I love you, Bella. If everything goes wrong, I'll persuade Jessica to take you in. The thing is, there isn't that much room and that's what she's worried about. But otherwise..."

"It's okay." Bella said, cutting her off. "I'm pretty sure I'll find some place. Love you, Ang, I'll talk to you later."

Bella hung up the phone just as soon as the tears started to build up in her eyes. What the hell was she going to do? There was no way she could be able to find a place in time. She only managed to survive because of her sister. Bella absentmindedly made it to Paul's house. Throughout that journey, she grew angrier and angrier at Mike. How immature could he be? He was the one to dump her! And now he made his uncle kick them out? What did he think was going to happen to him? He probably doesn't even care!

Bella picked up a rock from his front yard and threw it to the forest. She hit something - and whatever it was started to howl.

_Oh fuck, what did I hit? Is it a bear? No, it didn't sound like a growl...ugh, yeah, it's probably a bear. I better get inside. Bella though as she start to freak. _

Bella walked into Paul's house, slamming the door behind her.

**Hey guys, I hope this new one. Let know what you think of it. **

**I just want to say thanks for all the comments some made me laugh so hard.**

Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary


	5. Chapter 5

Bella kept hearing the noise, so she walked outside towards the forest. She stopped herself. She didn't know if it was right to go in there; what if there really was a bear?

"What the fuck did you do now?!"

Bella spun around quickly, just in time to see Paul standing a few yards away.

"I threw a rock into the woods and I think I hit a bear or something." Bella replied sheepishly.

"Why the hell would you throw a rock in the goddamn woods anyway?"

Bella didn't want to tell Paul her situation, so, she just smiled.

"It brings good luck." She lied.

Paul stared at her, dumbfounded. "You have got to be kidding me." He shook his head. "How does throwing a rock into the brush give you luck?"

"You know, it's like knocking on wood to stop a jinx. But, if you throw things and hit something, that brings you more luck." Bella said.

"Why don't you just throw yourself into the tree, then!" He shouted, his head turned towards the forest. He must have noticed the low growling too, because he frowned slightly.

"That's a little rude, don't you think?" Bella asked. Then they heard it again - the growl.

He sighed. "You stay right here and don't move. I need to see what the fuck you hit." He took her hand and made her sit on his front porch, where the swing was propped. Then he turned and made his way around the back, entering the forest.

"You're going to get yourself killed! You don't know what's in there!" Bella yelled, a tad bit worried.

"I'll be fine!" He shouted back at her, and then his figure disappeared into the forest.

As Bella sat on the porch swing for god knows how long, she saw Embry walk up to her and took a seat at her side.

"Hey good looking, what's going on?" He smiled at her, and arm making its way around her shoulders.

"I think I hit something with a rock." I mumbled.

"What?" He frowned, a slight smile on his face.

"I threw a rock into the forest and I managed to hit something." Bella explained, fighting the urge to laugh at how she, an uncoordinated, no-athletic, klutz managed to hit something with a rock.

Embry stared at her in confusion before Bella smiled. "It's never a dull moment with you, is there?" Embry chuckled.

"Sometimes I think I should have come with a warning label." Bella said, fidgeting with her hads.

He laughed at her joke and just then, saw Paul walking out of the woods with another guy trailing behind him. _So, did I manage to hit something with a rock? Why the hell did it sound like a bear?_

"Quil, what the hell happened to you?" Embry laughed, and Quil fingered him.

"Why the fuck are you sitting by Bella?" Paul frowned, not sounding happy at all.

Embry shrugged and hugged Bella, holding her close to him and not letting go.

"She seemed so lonely, so I came over to accompany her." He smiled.

"Get your hands off my impri-baby mama!"

"Okay, both of you shut up. What happened to him?" She asked, pointing to Quil, whom was in Paul's arms like a baby. "Paul...really? Baby mama?"

"Quil, here, fell and hit his head when he heard the bear." Paul hissed, not at all happy that he had to lie for Bella's sake.

"Yeah, a bear." Embry burst out laughing. He jumped off the porch and ran over to grab Quil. "I'll take him to Sam's." Embry and Quil left the property, leaving Bella and Paul alone.

"I leave you for five minutes and you already have another guy?" He asked, taking Bella's hand walking into the house.

"I guess being pregnant brings the guys around." Bella giggled.

He turned to her, pressing his hands against her stomach. "Just remember who impregnated you." He smiled and kissed her. "Come, let's watch a movie before we go to bed."

They laid on the couch, watching one of his movies, cuddling. After the movie was over, Bella was looking drowsy so he carried her into his bedroom and put her on his bed, then got on top of her, his head resting on her stomach.

"Hey, little pups. I'm your daddy." He whispered, softly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my pups. Jared said it's good for them."

"I know this, but why did you call them pups? They are not dogs." Bella reasoned.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "That was your mommy. Don't worry, I don't think she's always this bitchy. I think she's just tired. "

"What in the hell did you say that for?"

"Because you're being a little bitchy tonight." He grinned.

"I hope it's a girl and boy in there. I always wanted a baby girl and boy to fight with. Daddy loves you both. Goodnight." He kissed her stomach, laying next to her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul woke up to the sound of Bella throwing up in the bathroom. Immediately, he walked in and saw her leaning over the toilet, her hands grasping the sides the of the bowl. He walked behind her and grabbed her hair that dangled in front of her face.

"Thank you." She mumbled, and hurled into the toilet.

"I'll call Kim and see if she has any more tea for you. It might help."

Paul called Jared, who was reluctant enough to bring over more tea. As Paul waited for his friend, he could hear Bella step into the shower. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Not to mention, imprinting on the mother.

Jared burst thought the door, a wide smile on his face as he handed Paul the tea bags.

"So, I heard about Quil. Dude, I still can't believe she managed to aim right for his head with that rock. That's some funny shit, man." Jared snickered.

"Yeah, it was. Quil was pissed when I found him in the woods." Paul smirked, shaking his head as he flashed back to the moment where he walked into the woods to find Quil in wolf form.

"What did he say to you?" Jared continued to laugh.

"He wanted to know who threw the damn rock. I told him it was my imprint, then he calmed down." Paul smiled.

Jared smirked. "So what are you going to do now that she has nowhere to go?"

Paul frowned in confusion. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Quil overheard her on the phone with someone. Said she got kicked out of her apartment."

Paul's fists clenched and unclenched. "This fucking girl is going to be the end of me. Why the hell didn't she tell me?!"

"Calm down. I mean, she just found out last night and she just met you and everyone else last night. I don't think she trusts us yet." Jared explained.

Paul stared at the ground. Jared's right, but still, if she was going to be a mother and he's the father, wouldn't she tell him anyway?

"Yeah, I guess." Paul sighed.

"What do you guess?" A feminine voice asked.

Both men turned their heads towards Bella, who walked into the kitchen wearing Paul's oversized shirt. Paul stared at the small woman who had stolen his clothes and could already feel his pants tightening.

Bella took a seat at the table and Paul took the boiling water over the stove and poured her a cup of tea. She stared at him with a smile.

_You're going to be the death of me, _Paul thought to himself as he placed the cup in front of her.

"That tea helped Kim out when she had morning sickness." Jared said, changing the subject.

"Thanks." Bella said, taking a sip of the tea.

"Anything for family. So have you talked about what you guys are going to do?" Jared queried, glancing slyly at Paul, who cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, placing the mug down on a coaster.

"When the pups are born, are you moving here or what?" Quietly, Paul started to growl under his breath.

"Well, um...we never really talked about it. You do know that we just officially met yesterday, right?" She said, staring down at her tea. Paul felt waves of nervousness, frustration and worry roll off his imprint.

"Yeah, she's going to move here." Paul spoke for her.

Bella's eyes widened. "What? I still have a life elsewhere, you know."

"What life?" He asked, half serious and half jokingly.

Bella bit her lower lip. She couldn't really back herself up.

"You only have your sister. That's what you told me yesterday. She can come and visit you whenever you want her to, or whenever she wants to. Plus, you work at a thrift store, and I have some money so you don't really need to work. In a month, you probably won't even be living at your apartment anymore so-"

"How do you know that?" She squealed, cutting him off.

"I have my ways, but I hope you and your sister know who your landlord is because they can't just kick you out like that without a month's notice. They need a valid reason. If they kicked you out so suddenly without a notice, then you can take them to court, but why would you do that if you could just live here?" Paul suggested.

"I just met you." Bella interjected.

"If I may say something..." Jared proceeded, his arm raised in the air. "you might have just met him but you also spent a night so you must have some sort of trust in him. And if it doesn't work out, I know a place somewhere here that you can rent."

Paul grinned at his friend. "He's right. Hell, if we don't work out, you can have this place."

"You can't do that. This is your home." Bella shook her head.

"Okay, believe it or not, I do care for you. You're having my kids so please, just move in and see how this all works out. I can't have you living on the streets." Paul pleaded.

Bella sat there for a while, contemplating her options, which she realized she didn't have many of. She stared up at Paul and Jared and nodded once.

"Okay," She confirmed. "I'll do this for the children."

_This chick right here, _Paul swore to himself. _She will be the death of me. _

**Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	6. Chapter 6

Jared left, leaving Paul and Bella to discuss what they were going to do next.

He did have some good points; she really didn't have any family besides her sister and she did hate her job. Bella agreed that she was going to move in with him. All she needed to do was tell Angela. She knew Angela was going to kill her once she found out that she's going to move in with him.

_God, this is crazy! I'm moving in with a guy that I met only a day ago. I'm going insane...but this feels so right! Maybe it's because I'm having his kids...god dammit, I hope I'm doing the right thing, _Bella thought to herself, as she reached for her phone.

She proceeded towards the front porch's swing and sat down, dialling Angela's phone number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello, Slut. What time are you coming home?" Angela laughed at the nickname she gave her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know, the whole slut thing is kind of getting old. I already know I've been knocked up by some stranger."

Angela laughed again. "See? Now I'm not a liar anymore."

"I hate you." Bella sighed, rubbing her temple.

"You love my crazy ass." Angela retorted humorously.

Bella took in a deep breath. "I have some news."

"Okay, lay it on me."

Bella pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"I'm moving in with Paul." There was a long streak of silence. "Ang?"

"Are you fucking crazy, Bella?! You don't even know this man!"

"I know it's soon, but-"

"Soon? Bella, you just met him soberly for the first time yesterday. Do you know anything about this person?"

"I know some stuff, but I'm moving in him with him so that I could get to know him better. Plus, Ang, we're being kicked out. Where else am I supposed to go?"

"Like I said, I could persuade Jessica to take you in-you know what, never mind. You're a grown woman now and I guess you can make your own decision. Aside from that, do you even know if it's going to work out?" Angela queried.

"I guess if that happens, I'll have to find my own place or move in with you and Jess."

"Okay." Angela breathed. "If this is what you want, then I've got your back. Just don't have sex with him again until you get to know him."

Bella's breathing hitched, and Angela knew exactly what she had done.

"God dammit, Bella! You did not."

"I couldn't help it!" Bella squeaked. "We were in his office and we were fighting and god, he's gorgeous." Bella bit her lip, remembering how Paul looked yesterday. He was hot when he was angry.

"You had office sex?! Where the hell is the Bella I know? You know, I might like this new, kinky Bella a little more..."

Bella's laugh cut her off. "I guess I've just stopped caring about what other people think, and thank you, Ang, for having my back."

"You're welcome, but I am still going to be worrying. I'm the older sister, and I'm supposed to watch out for you. I've been doing this since I was seven." Angela said.

"I know and I love you for that but you need to live your life and I need to live mine. Jess lives in Port Angeles, so we will only be two hours away."

"Yeah," Angela paused. "that's true. So, I guess I can see my slut and two babies, plus Mr Hottie soon! Are you really sure you are going to move in with him after only knowing him for a day?"

"I know it's insane, but I feel so safe around him. I feel like I've known him all my life." Bella explained, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Really? I guess he really is a good fuck!"

"No! Well...yes, but I feel this connection between us. It's like he's my other half, I swear."

"Okay, Bella, just know that I'm always here for you! Oh yeah, Mom and Dad knows that you're having twins, okay, love you, bye!"

Then the line went dead.

"Fuck!" Bella shouted into the phone. She really wanted to throw something but she knew how that would end. Bella held her head in her hands. She really didn't want her father to know about the twins. She knew he's going to look down on her now.

"She didn't take it well?" Paul hesitated to ask, walking onto the porch with some more tea. He sat next to Bella.

"No, she took it really well, actually."

Paul stared at her in confusion. "Then why are you so pissed off?"

"My dad knows about the kids now." Bella sighed.

"You didn't tell him?" Paul inquired, looking confused and hurt. Why wouldn't she tell her parents?

"I don't talk to him that much and when I do, it's like World War III."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to be this perfect child. When I was growing up, he pushed me to do all kinds of things but I always found a way to mess it up. One time he put me in a dance class, and I ended up hurting all the dancers by knocking them over or stepping on their feet. Then, he put me in a private school and I could never fit in."

"Fuck him! That's his loss. He's missing out on a terrific person." Paul commented and Bella grinned. She knew he was just saying that to be nice. He out his arm around her and Bella rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, up until Paul's friends came around.

"Hey, Paul. Hey, Bar Girl." Seth greeted them.

"My name's Bella." She groaned, and she thought Angela calling her a slut was bad!

"So, did you guys work everything out?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, she's going to move in with me." Paul declared. He was so happy, like he was over the fucking moon knowing that his imprint and his children were all under the same roof.

"When?" Seth asked.

Bella looked at Paul. "In a week or two?" Bella knew she only had until the end of the month, but that means she had more time to pack and get everything ready to go.

"Why not now?" Embry piped. "We're all here and we have four trucks."

Paul's devilish, but handsome, smile crept on his face. "That's not a bad idea, Em. At least we know you have a brain in there somewhere."

"Aw, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Embry mockingly cooed.

"Come on, guys, let's get the trucks." Jake ordered.

Bella ran in front of them all, putting her hands up to stop them. "Wait! We can't do this today!"

"Why not?" Paul queried.

"I still need to pack!"

They all started laughing at her, and Bella frowned.

"Don't worry, we can do that. You shouldn't be doing much of anything anyway." Paul pointed out, poking her bump. With that, Bella watched all the guys get into their trucks and she got in Paul's.

Maybe telling them about the move wasn't the best idea after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of fighting and arguing with seven guys, she ended up giving up and they were already on their way to get her things. Paul pulled up into the driveway of her apartment and she immediately jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could to her apartment. When she was there, she slammed the door behind her and turned around to see Angela staring at her in shock.

"Woah! What's up, sis?" Angela greeted her.

Bella gasped for air. "Paul and his entire group of friends are going to be here any minute to get my things and kidnap me!"

Angela's mouth gaped. "What? I thought you meant you were going to move out in, like, a week or two! Not today!"

"Same here, but they were all free and didn't see any obstacles so they went right ahead and did whatever!" Bella threw her arms in the air and heard the others make their way up the stairs. "Oh my god, they're here."

Angela and Bella both heard the guys shout her name. When they heard footsteps nearing the door, they both cringed.

The door swung open unexpectedly.

"Hey, there you are!" Paul said, embracing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm guessing you are the pain in Bella's ass?"

Angela's eyes trailed the body of the man hugging her sister, her mouth parted slightly.

"Yeah, but I like being called Angela." She smirked.

"Okay." He nodded, turning to Bella. "I'm going to get the guys and we can start bringing your things out." He then left the apartment, going outside.

Angela turned to her sister, slowly. "He's not hot, Bella."

Bella frowned. "What?"

"He's a fucking god! Did you see his ass?" She smacked Bella's arm. "And you're telling me that you don't remember fucking that?"

Bella laughed. "Just wait until you see his friends."

Angela dragged Bella into the living room. The guys came in no more than a few seconds later, and Bella noticed Angela's face glow at the sight of all of them.

"Guys! This is Angela, my sister." Bella introduced them.

"Sup." They all said in unison. "Okay, Bella, where's your room? We're getting your stuff out of here."

"Down the hall and to the left." Bella instructed, pointing to a narrow corridor.

They all proceeded down the hallway. Bella and Angela followed them, packing up little things in small bags and duffel bags. Bella looked around her room - she's going to miss this place. This was their first ever apartment, the first time they felt free from their parent's grasp.

"This is so odd. We've been living here since we were nineteen and now after six years, we're saying 'good bye' to it all." Bella sighed.

Angela came around and side-hugged her little sister. "Remember the first day we moved in here?"

Bella giggled. "How could I forget? We were so stupid and couldn't do anything on our own."

"Yeah, after five hours we broken down and called every guys we knew just to help us move your bed frame."

Both of them burst out laughing.

"God, we've had some good time, hey Ang? I just want to go back. I want one more night in the past...just the two of us laughing, joking and smiling...I really am going to miss being with you."

"Yeah, but it's time to move on. You have Paul now and you're going to have his kids to think about. Just remember that no matter how hard the situation gets or how far apart we may be, I will always be here for you."

"Same goes for you." Bella agreed, holding back tears.

"Hey Bella?!" Seth shouted from front door. "Do you mind coming out here before Paul kills this Mike guy?"

Angela and Bella exchanged a look of terror before running out of the bedroom and going outside. They were there in time to see Paul and Mike staring each other down.

_Oh shit..._Bella thought.

"Mike!" Bella shouted, walking up to him. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I got a call saying you were moving your stuff out-"

"Yeah, because you made your uncle kick us out!" She yelled.

Mike stared at Bella in disbelief. "The plan was for you to never move out!"

Bella shook her head. "No, I know what you had planned. You wanted us kicked out so that I would crawl back to you and beg for you to take me in."

Bella could practically see the hatred in his eyes - his plan had been foiled.

"That's my kid you're having." He spat through his teeth.

Paul growled. _Seriously, what the fuck is up with all the growling? _Bella thought to herself.

"They are not yours!" Bella screamed, a headache growing on the side of her head.

"Whose are they then, huh?"

"They're mine." Paul growled, obviously seething.

Mike turned to Bella with wide eyes. "So, you were cheating on me?"

Bella snorted. "You were already cheating on me with Candy for six months! I already knew about your little affair. In fact, I was going to confront you about it. And I didn't cheat on you. The night you dumped me was the night I was free."

In the background, you could hear the guys and Angela laugh at Mike's stupidity.

"You had sex with a guy you didn't even know? That doesn't sound like you." Mike remarked, slightly frowning.

"Aw," Bella mocked him. "how cute! You think I care about your thoughts? Get over it. You dumped me."

"And you think having a one night stand with this guy could change you instantly? You think hanging out with his friends suddenly makes you part of the group? You've turned into a bitch. Fine, whatever, I hope you and your twins have a happy life with these lowlifes." He muttered.

Everybody wasn't happy at this point.

"Hey, Mike!" Bella shouted, Mike had already started walking away. He turned around. "Insult me all you want, I don't care. But insult my friends and my sister? Pray to God that you will make it to tomorrow."

He tried to stare her down, but Bella was glowering. He backed away to his car, hopped in it and drove away. Bella turned back to her family, who looked like they were about to chase Mike's car.

"What the hell happened?" Bella asked.

"He pulled up and started telling us to stop what we were doing and to put his girlfriend's stuff back in the house. He even called us uneducated cavemen." Sam explained, rolling his eyes at the weak insult.

"Funny how all of us went to University." Jacob sniggered, putting a box in the trunk of his truck.

"And we were all at the top." Seth laughed.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Yeah, sorry about him."

"It's okay, he's not the first asshole we had to put up with." Jacob excused.

"Yeah, we put up with Paul everyday." Sam teased.

"Turns out you switched that jackass for an extreme jackass!" Embry laughed with Quil.

"Call, I don't care if you and Bell are friends, I'll still kick your ass." Paul threatened.

"Hey, you can't hurt my partner in crime." Bella joked, nudging Embry.

"I thought I was your partner in crime!" Angela squealed, with a pout.

"Sorry, hun, you got replaced." Embry chuckled.

Once they were done fooling around, they started putting the boxes and bags into their trucks. After a couple of hours, they were ready to go.

Bella stared at her empty bedroom and roamed around her home of six years. She really was going to miss her tiny apartment. She lived a part of her life here.

Bella turned to her sister, gave her a huge and bid her farewell. Then, she got into the passenger seat of Paul's car, they pulled away and started driving to her new home and a new life.

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**

**Heyguys tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

It has already been two weeks since Bella first moved in with Paul and things have been going really well with them. They only argued a total of four times. They kept most of Bella's things and gave Paul's things away to a family that needed new furniture - the family needed things because their house had caught on fire and they lost everything they ever owned.

Bella's near two months along now and she's starting to show. All their friends liked to rub her tummy every chance they saw her. At one point, she needed to smack them in order to get them away.

The only downside about the pregnancy is that she'll be twice as big than if she's only going to have one child - her pants are not fitting anymore!

"Come on, you son of a bitch! Zip up!" She shouted, trying to squeeze herself into her jeans. They won't zip up and they were extremely tight on her hips.

Paul walked in the room and stopped to watch Bella struggle with her jeans.

"What's going on in here?" He chuckled, joining her on the bed.

Bella glared at him, unamused. "I'm trying to get into my pants."

"Isn't that my job?" He teased, winking at her.

"Here, you can have them!" She squeaked, throwing her jeans at him. "I'm fat!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "You're not fat, Bella. You're carrying twins, you're going to get big, babe."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, I'm not fat - just big!"

"Oh fuck, not this again." He sighed. "You know what I mean, Bella."

"I know! I'm just furious that I can't fit into any of my pants." She growled, burying her face into his chest.

"I know, but you can't be mean because you don't fit into your clothes." He whispered into her ear.

"No promises." Bella smirked.

Paul smiled. "Why don't you put on that green dress that I like on you and let's go? We're going to be late for the appointment.

This was Paul's first baby appointment with Bella. He was way more eager to go than she was.

Once they arrived at the doctor's office, they sat in the waiting room. Bella's cell went off a few times. All of them were texts from Angela:

_'Me here + you there = :( - Ang'_

_'Me here + you coming here in a week = :D :D - Bella_

_'You'd better call me once you're done with the appointment. - Ang'_

_'I would never miss our 8 o'clock call for anything!. - Bella'_

_'I love you guys! - Ang'_

Bella heard Paul laugh as he read the messages over her shoulder.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That's the tenth text message from her today, you act like she's on the other side of the world!" Paul exclaimed.

"Well, we've never been this far apart for so long. I just miss her."

Paul took hold of her hand. "I know, baby, but I'm here."

A couple seconds later, they were called to go into the office. They had Bella lift up her chest just above her stomach so that the could begin the ultrasound. Paul was holding her hand the entire time while the nurse moved a weird pad-like thing all over stomach, trying to find the children's heartbeats. Bella looked over at Paul, who was grinning like a maniac. After that, the nurse left to retrieve the doctor.

"That was the most beautiful sound in the world." Paul whispered, talking about the heartbeats.

"I know, I love hearing it, too. It makes it so surreal and I love them so much." Bella murmured.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I never thought it would actually happen to me. When my friends started to have kids, I always thought I'd be the cool uncle that they would come to and ask for stuff." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He questioned, in confusion.

"Why didn't you try to find an actual partner, rather than fuck buddies?"

"I hadn't met the right one, until I saw her stumble out of a bar and pass out onto the pavement." He smiled, beaming at her.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a doctor walking in. She checked over everything and said that everything's looking good, that the twins were right on track.

On the ride home, Bella had fallen asleep and woke up on her bed. She got up and looked at the clock - it was a little past six in the evening. She walked around the house to find Paul, but he wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and there was a note from Paul, it read:

_Hey, babe,_

_I'll be back later. There's a meeting at Sam's for some work thing._  
_There's food in the microwave if you get hungry._

_- Paul_

_P.S. Embry got you some gummy bears, they're on top of the fridge. _

_P.S.S. Don't eat them all in one sitting...like last time._

_P.S.S.S. Stay inside, don't go in or near the woods._

Bella rolled her eyes. She only hit a bear with a rock one time and now he's having her house arrested. Sighing, Bella walked over to the fridge and reached for the bag of gummy bears. Embry and her started an inside joke about gummy bears.

Bella walked outside and sat on the porch swing, chewing dozens of gummy bears all at once. She put the bag to the side and closed her eyes, just to reflect for a minute. She still didn't understand how she could feel so at him here in a matter of two weeks. They were already talking about adding to the house to make it bigger! Bella couldn't wait to know the genders of her babies, she was way too excited about buying them things.

Something interrupted her thoughts - the ruffling of plastic. When Bella opened her eyes, there were two big, brown eyes staring at her, making her jump.

"Madison, you scared me!" Bella squealed, touching her heart.

Madison sat on the swing with Bella, caressing the bag of gummy bears. "I'm sorry, Aunt Belly!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to sit with you! And I wanted gummy bears." She giggled.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

Bella let Madison chew on some gummy bears.

"You better get home, you don't want to get in trouble with your mommy." Bella smiled. Madison hugged Bella's arm and then left, with a handful of candy. Bella could already hear Emily and Kim yelling for their kids to come inside.

Bella couldn't help but think way into the future - that could be her in a couple of years, calling for her kids to come home. That put a huge smile on her face. Bella's phone went off immediately, and the caller ID said it was Angela.

"Hello..." Bella mumbled, knowing she was in trouble for not calling Angela.

"It's nine. You're an hour late, Miss Bella." Angela hissed.

"Sorry."

"You know, I've been letting this slide since you're carrying twins! But that is no more!"

"I'm sorry, Madison was here!"

"Why?"

"I had gummy bears." Bella chuckled.

"I thought you hated gummy bears!" Angela stated.

"Well, the twins love them!" Bella said, rubbing her bump.

"They are going to be some fat babies." Angela laughed hysterically.

"I hope not! I am having a hell of a time fitting into my clothes already!" Bella complained, slightly irritated.

"So, how did Paul do at the appointment?"

"He was so cute. When he heard the heartbeats, he was smiling ear to ear." A grin came across Bella's face.

"I guess it's a good think you got drunk enough to jump in bed with him! He's going to be a really good dad."

"Okay, why do I feel like you're sucking up? Do you have bad news?" Bella sighed.

"Because I do..." Angela began.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"Mom and Dad are having a family dinner this Sunday and everyone has to be there."

Bella felt sick to her stomach. "Why? We haven't had a family dinner in three years!"

"They wanted an excuse to see you and check out the guy that got your cute ass knocked up. Don't worry, I'll be there so that you aren't alone. I'll defend you!"

"God dammit, okay, I'll go." Bella groaned. "But I have no idea if Paul can come. I'm not even ready for him to meet dad."

"Bella, you do know that he'll have to meet him eventually, right? You can't keep a God hidden forever."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Bring him, it will make things easier for you. Okay, I got to go, I love you and the little ones!"

"I love you, too." Bella sighed, and then the line went dead.

Bella felt like she was about to loser her mind. She really didn't want her parents to meet Paul yet.

Bella walked back into the house and into the living room. The guys have been working late a lot lately, so usually, Bella went to bed alone. She tried to go to sleep sometimes, but she usually couldn't unless she watched a movie or TV.

Bella found a movie that she sort of liked and once it ended, it was after one in the morning. There was still no Paul and she still couldn't sleep. So, she went to the back porch and sat on the stairs, looking into the woods, thinking about the oncoming family dinner. Then suddenly, she heard howling. Great...not only were there bears, there were wolves! What next?

She heard someone coming through the woods. Naturally, Bella freaked out and ran inside. She calmed down once Embry came into view, wearing nothing but jeans. He looked angry about something.

"Bella, get in the house and lock all your doors and windows, now!" He shouted.

Bella panicked. "Behind you!" She shouted, a man running after Embry.

Before Embry could turn, a big ass, silver wolf jumped out of the woods and took the man coming after Embry down. Bella couldn't move. Embry grabbed a hold of her and pushed her into the house.

"Bella, you need to get into the house. It's not safe out here!" He wailed, trying to push her inside, but she wouldn't budge.

Then, a big, black and russet colored wolf came into view, standing right next to the silver wolf. Bella thought she was going insane. Not only were the wolves gigantic, but they didn't attack her.

"Bella, get in the damn house, now!" Embry yelled. But it didn't matter how many times he demanded her to get inside, she wouldn't move. She was mesmerized.

The silver wolf growled, and made Bella's heartbeat rate increase drastically.

"I'm trying to, Paul, but she won't budge! I don't want to hurt her!"

_Did he just call the wolf Paul? Why the fuck did he say Paul's name? _Bella thought.

"What the fu-"

But Bella was cut off, because the silver wolf ran at her. She wasn't prepared to duck or run or anything, she stayed put, like she was being pulled towards the silver wolf. Without fear, without a second thought, without terror, she let the silver wolf stand in front of her, its yellow eyes staring into hers.

Automatically, her hand shot up and visibly, Embry swallowed. She touched the silver wolf's fur, somehow knowing that the wolf wasn't going to hurt her. She couldn't understand this trust, this instantaneous trust in an animal that should have otherwise killed her.

But she knew. Bella knew that this wasn't an ordinary wolf, neither was the black and russet one. She stared into the yellow eyes of the silver wolf, and the wolf whined.

"It's okay," Bella whispered. "I know who you are."

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella, you're starting to scare me. Please say something, anything, so that I know that you're okay." Embry explained, approaching Bella.

After Bella had stated that she knew who that silver wolf really was, she remained quiet, coiled her hand away and scrunched her eyebrows together, in a puzzled expression.

"You guys are all werewolves." Bella said, her voice a harsh whisper.

Embry sighed. At least she was talking. "Actually," He began. "we like to refer to ourself as shape-shifters, my little gummy bear."

Bella stared at Embry. "Does it really matter what the hell you call yourselves? You still turn into a huge wolf!"

"True," Embry allowed. "but we are spirit warriors. _Wolves_ are Children of the Moon. Basically we can turn anytime, but the Children of the Moon can only turn when there's a full moon."

Bella looked at him as if he was an idiot. "What?"

"Yeah, it's confusing, I know. We fight to keep the Quileute tribe safe from vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Embry, stop it! You're going to freak her out." Emily scolded him. "Now, go and help your brothers."

Embry stood up and kissed Bella's forehead before running out the back door. Emily came to sit down across from Bella, putting a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" Emily asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Do I look okay?"

Emily laughed. "When I first found it, it was difficult to take in, too. But I wasn't carrying babies at the time."

Bella thought for a long moment. "How long have you been doing this?" Bella asked.

"Over ten years." Emily replied.

Bella shook her head. "How are you so calm about all of this?"

Emily straightened her posture and smiled. "At first, I was like you. But after a while, I know that they would never hurt a living thing in purpose. They take their responsibilities very seriously."

"What if they get hurt or killed?" Bella inquired, wondering what would happen if Paul ever died.

"They have a healing ability which allows them to heal at an abnormally faster rate than a normal human body can."

Bella relaxed her body into the chair and looked up at the ceiling. She let out a long, exasperated sigh before sitting straight again and keeping eye contact with Emily.

"Do you want some tea to calm your nerves?" Emily asked. Bella nodded in silent response, and Emily retreated to the kitchen. Bella followed her and they kept small talking while Emily prepared the tea.

"When was the first time Paul turned?"

"He was sixteen years old. That's about the time they all phased, but we had some members turn at the age of fourteen."

"How many werewo...wolves are there?" Bella asked, correcting herself.

Emily smirked. "I see Embry had already explained how they hate being called werewolves. There is about seventeen of them, most of which you already met at the cook out the first night you were here."

Bella took a seat at the kitchen table, resting her crossed arms on it. All of this was insane. Bella still couldn't believe it, even after everything she saw tonight. Emily put the tea in front of her, dumping the now-cold cup of tea down the drain. Bella thanked her for the tea and apologized for the coffee.

They both jumped as the door swung open. There stood a boy, about seventeen years of age, eighteen or maybe nineteen. He intruded the kitchen.

"Hey, Emily. Sam and Paul sent me to check on the two of you."

Emily smiled. "We are fine. Bella's trying to understand all of this, but I'm pretty sure she's okay, right Bella?" Both Emily and the stranger looked towards her for an answer.

Bella nodded. "Just peachy."

"So, what's happening tonight?" Emily queried.

"There were six of them tonight. Two of them were newborns. That's what took us so long - we had to finish them off. Right now, they're cleaning up the bloody mess." The young guy stood so vertically straight that he could be a model for the Navy. He definitely wasn't like the other members, he seemed way too calm.

"Is Paul okay?" Bella asked.

"He was knocked down by a tree by he's fine."

Bella tried to ignore the sudden shock of that sentence and carried on, swallowing. "When will they be back?"

"In about an hour or so. I better go help them out."

Emily nodded. "Okay, tell them that everything is fine and to take their time." Emily shouted as he ran out the door, waving back at us.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"That's Ben. He's not really a big talker. He's the youngest of the pack."Emily looked at Bella thinking. "He's twenty-one."Bella's jaw dropped. "They don't age while they're phasing." Emily explained. "I mean, have you ever asked yourself why they all looked so young for being in their late twenties?"

Now that Emily actually brought it, Bella did start to realize that they do look so much younger than they actually were. Sam looked a bit older than the rest.

"And Sam?"

"He doesn't phase much anymore. Only when they need him like they did tonight. When they don't phase as often, they age slightly. When the twins are born, I bet Paul will cut back a lot, too. Just like Sam and Jared have."

"Does that mean my babies will turn into wolves, too?"

Emily contemplated how to word it properly, without giving Bella an anxiety attack. "Yes, when they are around the same age as everyone else phased.

_Well isn't this just fucking great? One day, my kids are going to turn into big, fucking wolves to kill vampires. Jesus, I just wished there was such thing as an undo button so that I'd never met Paul in the first place! _Bella thought.

Right then, the door swung open and Paul and Sam walked into the kitchen. They both looked like they just came home from war, all tired and dirty. Sam walked behind Emily and wrapped her in his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So, Bella, I guess you know about us, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bella replied lazily.

"Come on, Em. Let's go home and let them talk." Sam suggested, leading Emily out the front door. "Remember, Paul, you can always sleep on our couch." Sam teased, Emily whacking his arm.

Bella sat still on the wooden chair. "So..."

Paul stared at Bella. "I know I should have told you a long time ago."

Bella sighed. "You think?"

This wasn't going to be easy. Paul knew that.

"I was afraid that you would think I was crazy and leave me. I couldn't let that happen. If you left with our babies, I know I would never see you again. I would end up going insane."

"All of this _is _crazy, Paul!

"Bella, this is my life. This is the way it had been for the past ten years. If I could just forget it all and go back to normal, don't you think I would have done that by now?" He asked, in a pleading tone.

Bella pressed her lips together before speaking. "I understand that you didn't have a choice and you weren't given an option. I know that what you do is to keep everybody safe. But I just don't know if I can take part in that. The thing that scares me the most isn't the fact that you're a wolf, but that I just knew. I just knew that it was you and I don't know how and this is just so mental, but I had a feeling that it was you all along. It was like a little voice told me, showed me a picture of who you were and..."

"This is a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Bella nodded.

"Before you make any rash decisions, there's something I need to tell you."

"There's more?" Bella wailed.

Paul half-smiled sympathetically. "There's this thing called imprinting. It's basically when shape-shifters, like myself, find their soul-mates. It's almost like love at first sight, but it's way more than that for us. It's like...the world moves all of a sudden. It's not gravity holding onto the Earth anymore, it's our soul-mate. We will become whatever our imprint needs us to be; a protector, a friend...a lover. That night at the bar, Bella...I imprinted on you."

Bella pushed Paul away.

_He has to be fucking kidding me, right? His soul-mate? I know that every girl practically wants this sort of thing to happen, but this isn't what I had in mind..._Bella thought.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Bella pleaded.

"No. That's why I never looked for a girlfriend or a wife to have a life with. We might imprint at any time and it just wouldn't be fair to our partner. It's happened before in the pack and it was a big mess for a while."

"That makes sense, I guess." Bella breathed in deeply. "So, what does this mean for me and you?"

"Well, you can decide whether or not you want to be my imprint." He started, slowly. Paul really did not want his imprint to turn him down.

"What would happen if I did?" Bella asked.

"Well, we really don't know, because it's never happened before. So, your guess is better than mine." He said, sort of mad.

"Well, isn't this just fabulous?" She sarcastically yelled.

"Bella, please calm down. You'll stress yourself out."

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's like someone shooting you and then telling you to stop bleeding!" She growled.

"I wouldn't bleed for long. I heal quickly."

Bella shot him a dirt look.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Bella, have you ever felt something towards me, but you couldn't explain why?"

"Yes, like I trusted you the minute I met you. Everytime you're gone, I hurt." Bella admitted.

"That's the bond we share. Look, I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me, but I am asking you to just take it into consideration. Please, for our children?"

Bella stared into his dark eyes, and saw how innocent he is, how genuine he was being.

"Fine," She gave in. "I will, but if I don't like what's going on, I'm leaving."

Paul took her hand in his. "That's all I'm asking."

Bella sighed again, for the millionth time that day. "Well, we better go get some sleep, hey?"

"Yes, it's been a long night."

Paul took her hand and guided her towards the bedroom.

After they got ready for bed, they lay together, side-by-side in bed. Paul fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. However, Bella couldn't sleep at all. Every thought she had kept playing itself over and over like a terrible song that just won't go away. Then, all of a sudden, her stomach growled - she was hungry!

Bella turned to her side. "Paul, are you up?"

Silence.

Bella smacked his arm. "Paul?"

Nothing.

"PAUL!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, as if a serial killer was about to murder her.

Instinctively, Paul jumped, wide-eyed so fast that Bella thought that he might hurt himself. He fell back to the floor, dizzy and drowsy with a loud bang. Bella couldn't stop laughing, as he tried to get himself up.

Paul stood up and glared at his imprint. "What the hell, Bella!"

"I'm hungry." Bella said, hiding a smile.

"Seriously? You gave me a heart attack just because you're hungry? I thought you were being killed or something! You fucking scared me!"

"Aw, that's cute. It's your fault for knocking me up." Bella pointed out.

Paul groaned and ran his hands over his face. "What do you want?"

"The cookies with milk."

He sighed, half-smiling at her. "I'll be right back."

After what felt like forever, Paul came back into the bedroom with two glasses of milk and cookies. He climbed back in bed, handing Bella her glass of milk.

"Thanks, Paul." She smiled.

"You're welcome, babe." He kissed her cheek.

"...Paul?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled, biting a cookie.

"Tell me about the night that you imprinted on me?"

Paul grinned. "It was really late once I got to the bar. I had a bad day at work, and I was looking for an easy fuck to help me relieve myself of frustrations. I heard you on the phone talking to someone, which I am now assuming was Angela, about being dumped. It made me think that you were broken-hearted and drunk, making you the perfect target."

"Gee, thanks." Bella grumbled.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, one thing about imprinting is that we really, no matter how hard we try, we cannot lie to you. When you ask us to do things for you, we always come through."

Bella chuckled evilly, half-tempted to make him do a Mr. Burns impression."I have a feeling that I'm really going to enjoy this imprint thing."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I saw you walking out of the bar. I was going to walked up to you, and said, 'Leaving so soon, sweetheart?' then you fell flat on your face. So, I picked up and and gazed into your brown eyes, which weren't bloodshot as much as I thought. We booked a hotel room and you told me about yourself then threw yourself onto me."

Bella smirked. "Well, that's a story to tell the kids."

After eating all the cookies, Bella lid down and listened to Paul's heartbeat, and it lulled her to sleep. She couldn't help but think to herself that while her life is going to be insanely crazy, it might also be the best decision she has ever made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys ,

Thank you for reading and comments

I hope you like , leave some comments to let know what you think or what you would like or not see happen.

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella woke up to the sun shining brightly down on her face. She could feel Paul's arm sprung across her body. Bella laid there, allowing Paul to remain as he was and instead, she thought about what happened the previous night. The one thing that she is certain of, is that Paul and his friends are shape-shifters, meaning her twins will be shape-shifters one day, too. The other thing she has to think about is the fact that Paul is her soul-mate. She's still coming to terms about that.

This is the first morning in about a month where Bella didn't feel like she needed to throw up. She glanced in Paul's direction, which is still unconscious. Bella got up carefully so that she didn't wake him up, and went to go back breakfast. She walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon.

Bella got everything prepared to cook, but before she could even put the first piece of bacon onto the frying pan, she felt two warm, strong arms snake themselves around her waist.

"I smell bacon." He muttered into her ear, still half-asleep.

Bella smiled. "I haven't even started cooking yet."

He kissed the side of her head. "I have sensitive senses. Some of the perks of being a shape-shifter."

"Wait, so you all have sensitive hearing?" Bella asked, frowning in wonder. There was so much she needed to know.

He half-grinned. "Yeah, we can hear from miles away. Let me show you." Paul walked over to the window and stuck his head out. "BACON!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and poked his head back in, shutting the window.

"What are you doing?" She queried.

"Just wait for it." He winked, counting down on his right hand from five to one. When his fingers curled down and only in finger remained, the door flew open. Marching in was Embry, Jared, Seth, Ben and Quil.

"Jesus, that was fast." Bella acknowledged in amusement.

"Everything about us is enhanced. You have to love that." Paul smiled.

"So where's the bacon?!" Seth asked, impatiently.

"I still have to cook it." Bella told them, and all their faces fell.

Paul put his arms around Jared and Ben. "Come on, guys. Let's clean out the guest room. It's going to be the twin's room and by the time we are done, the food will be ready." Bella nodded in confirmation.

"Ugh!" Quil groaned. "I knew there wasn't going to be free bacon!"

Ben sighed. "It's never free. We always have to work for it."

Sighing, all of them left the kitchen and went straight to the guest room. Despite being a little disappointed that there wasn't free bacon, they weren't going to pass up the opportunity for bacon anyway. Paul gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before following them.

After Bella made French toast, bacon and eggs, the boys still weren't finished cleaning to room yet. So, she got a plate out of herself and sat outside. She sat on the swing and thought about the upcoming family dinner that she didn't really talk to Paul about yet. She knew she could make him go because he would do anything for her, but she didn't want to discuss about her family anyway.

"What are you up to, my little gummy bear?" Embry asked, both Ben and Embry joining her on the porch with a plate of food.

"I thought you were helping with the room?"

"Oh, we're done. They're in there talking about what Paul wants to do with the room." Ben said, sitting next to Bella.

"Yeah, he wanted to make it bigger. Hey, is Paul good with people?" She asked them. Both of them stared at her incredulously. "Yeah," She sighed. "that's what I thought."

"Why did you ask?" Embry inquired.

"My family are having a dinner thing tomorrow night and they want to meet the father of my children." Bella half-whispered.

"Well, you'd have better luck taking me or Ben here and pretend that one of us is Paul." Embry laughed, biting into the toast.

"What about Paul's business? I mean, he has to be nice to people in order to have clients." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, but he only does that for the money. Another big thing here is that you're his mate. If your family says the wrong thing or makes fun of you, they're as good as gone." Ben said, shoveling an egg into his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind him doing that to my dad, actually."

Embry and Ben stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"What?! My father and I don't get along, okay?"

"If you hate your old man so much, why bother going?" Embry queried.

"Because I told Mia that I would." She groaned. "I so wished I hadn't done that."

"Why don't you guys get along anyway?" Ben asked.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "He wanted me to be something that I wasn't. I think he wanted me to be more like my mom. He wanted me to find a rich guy who could take care of me."

"Oh, so you have mommy and daddy issues, huh?" Everybody's eyes turned towards Paul and Jared, who were both standing in the doorway with their plates of food.

"I-I never knew my mother." Bella stammered.

"Why?" Paul asked, sitting next to her.

"When I was baby, she brought me back home with a note tucked in my carrier saying she didn't want anything to do with me. I guess she didn't really care anymore."

"How can someone do that to a baby?" Jared asked, angrily.

Bella looked away. "I don't know. I think that's why my dad hates me so much. Before he got married to Angela's mom, he was busy with his contracting business. He never had time for me." Bella looked back at Paul, to see that his eyes were red.

"Wait, your dad owns a contracting business? What's the name of it?" Quil questioned.

"Swan Counteract. Why?" They all groaned a few broke into minor chuckles. "What?"

"Your old man hates us, gummy bear." Embry said. Bella frowned.

"Well, hates Sam, mostly." Jared interjected.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Uley Counteracting. Does that ring a bell in that pretty little head of yours?" Jared informed.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Sam was the guy who kept taking contracts away from her father around the reservation and the rest of the area. In fact, he took most of the jobs away from him. For years, Sam was her hero because he made her father's like a living hell - something she thought he deserved.

"Oh my god, I think this is the best day of my entire life!" Bella squealed. Paul narrowed his eyes. "Angela and I always wanted to meet the guys that pissed off my dad better than we ever can."

They laughed. "Well, he lives four houses down the road." Quil smirked.

"Wait, why are we talking about your dad anyway?" Paul asked.

Bella sighed. She knew she had to tell him at some point.

"I have a family dinner tomorrow night. They want to meet you." She said, silently pleading for him to just play along.

"Do I have to, baby? I'm not good with meeting people's families."

"Please? if you don't, it would be like me going into a room of lions wearing Lady Gaga's meat dress."

He heavily sighed. "Fine, but if your dad says anything to piss me off, we are leaving."

"You're not going to have enough time to even get to the table." Embry teased.

"Fuck that. More like two minutes, they probably won't even make it to the door." Seth added, laughing hysterically.

After they all finished breakfast and had finished cleaning up, the guys left to get things ready for the bonfire for that evening. Bella really couldn't wait. She had never been to a bonfire and been around all the werewolves all at once.

Bella was ready to get into the shower when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and picked up.

_Crap, Bella thought. I can't tell her about the werewolves. Shit. Fuck, I'm a horrific liar!_

"Hey, Ang, what's up?" Bella asked, trying desperately to sound fine.

"Sup, my little slut? Everything's good."

"I'm fine, to. Better than fine, great, even."

"Uh-huh," Bella could practically hear Angela roll her eyes. "what's really going on? You sound nervous.

"It's nothing, really. Nothing's wrong." That's when Bella's voice jumped an octave.

"Wait, I bet you I know what's up. You told Paul about the family dinner and he doesn't want to go, right?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah...at first. I practically begged him to come and thankfully he caved."

"Good!"

"So why did you call?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's not like I can walk down the hall and check on you anymore."

"Yeah," Bella acknowledged. "I remember when I could just shout and you'd come running."

"Remember that I'm coming next week and staying with you for seven days!" Angela squealed, excitedly.

"I can't wait."

_Fuck, how am I supposed to cover up the secret for a whole week? Bella thought, internally sighing._

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night. I love you."

"We love you too, Ang."

Bella abruptly hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She hated lying to Angela like that. Technically, it wasn't lying. She just didn't tell her the entire truth. And they never lied to each other, not even if it hurt the other. Yet, there Bella was, hiding a huge secret. It isn't her secret to tell...is it?

After a few minutes of deep thinking in the shower, she stepped out and got dressed. After changing, a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her and she decided to lie down and take a nap. The next thing she knew, she was being woken up by a soaking wet Paul, wearing a small towel wrapped around his waist. Bella bit her bottom lip as she shamefully ogled his body.

Calm down, Bella, get a hold of yourself...oh fuck, who am I kidding? Damn, I'd tap that ass so hard. Bella thought.

"Hey, it's time to wake up. The bonfire's going to start soon." Paul told her.

"Why are you all wet?" Bella asked, still half-asleep.

Paul frowned. "I just took a shower. I had patrol, remember? I didn't want to smell bad tonight."

Bella was still too distracted staring at his body to even listen to what he had to say. Her mouth hung open slightly. She did, however, hear him laugh.

"What are you staring at, sweetie?" He asked.

Bella forced her eyes to look elsewhere but she was dazed. "Oh, um, uh nothing. I was just trying to wake myself up."

She climbed off the bed right as Paul walked up to her. He pulled her into his arms and spun her around, so that her back was pressed up against him. "Baby, there's not point in lying. I can smell you anyway." He murmured into his ear, sending shivers down her spine.

He trailed kisses up the length of Bella's neck and playfully nipped at her earlobe before turning her around again to kiss her lips. The kiss was soft and gently, but as impatient as they were, it turned into a passionate, hungry kiss. Bella's hands found their way to his chest and snaked themselves around his neck, her hands knotting themselves into his slightly damp, black hair.

Paul swiftly picked her up and placed her back down onto the bed, his right leg between both of hers. He kissed her neck, kissing and sucking it gently. Bella could feel Paul's hardness pressed against her through the towel. Paul helped Bella take off her shirt and threw it onto the floor. His hands selfishly caressed her body and travelled up, his thumb teasing her hard nipples that were hiding behind her bra. Bella moaned softly. She really couldn't believe that Paul was hers. Bella pulled Paul's towel away from him and immediately took him in her hands. He groaned and thrust slightly. Suddenly, Paul jumped off of her, growling. Accidentally, he pushed her off the bed and onto the clothes. Instinctively, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Paul, what the fuck!" She yelled.

"Those motherfucking cockblock-" He was cut off by Embry and Ben kicking down the bedroom door.

"Oh fuck, Paul, put something on!" Embry shouted, covering his eyes.

"Why don't you get out of my damn house?!" Paul hissed, putting pants on.

"Sam sent us to get you and Bella and we just wanted to see if we could hitch a ride?" Ben asked, hopefully.

"Wait, where's gummy bear?" Embry interrupted.

Bella shot her arm up, revealing her location.

"Oh!" Embry and Ben said in unison. "Sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, right you could hear us, you fucking assholes." Paul cursed.

"Is it even safe for the pups if you have sex?" Ben quizzed.

"Yes!" Bella yelled, frustrated.

"Okay then...come on, Embry, let them dress up. We'll be waiting for both of you in the truck." Ben said, pulling Embry out of the room.

Bella heard the front door closed before getting to her feet. She looked at Paul, who, unfortunately, had his pants on.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"One thing you should know is that the guys who don't have sex do not knock on doors. That's why they love to cockblock the ones that do."

"Why?"

"Because we are family." He laughed. "We are one big family. We like to pull jokes on each other. I remember this one time, Sam, Jared and I duct taped Seth and Embry to a tree while they were sleeping." He smiled.

"Wow." Bella commented, putting her clothes on. Bella sighed, not really wanting to have clothes on. Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her face.

"This is not over. When we get back, we'll have our fun." Paul said, making Bella grin.

When they all arrived at the beach, all of them were already there. The music was playing, the kids were running around and the food was already cooked. They walked over to where the others were standing.

"Hi Bella!" Emily greeted, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry, she had a little bit to drink before we got here." Sam excused his wife's too-friendly actions.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Bells?" Jacob teased.

"Ha ha, you are so funny." Bella smacked him. It actually hurt her more than it hurt him, but she pretended it didn't.

"How are the pups doing?" Liz asked, touching Bella's baby bump.

'They are doing well, but I feel like eating all the time. It's annoying." Bella complained.

"Well, ladies, we will let you socialize. We men are going to get more beer and talk about how you all get on our nerves." Jared said, walking off.

"Men," Bella sighed. "you can barely live with them. And it sucks because it's illegal to kill them..." Bella said, making all the girls laugh.

"We heard that!" The guys shouted in unison.

"Crap, forgot about the hearing." Bella said.

"Don't worry, it will take a little time to get used to it, honey." Liz draped an arm around her.

"So, Bella, how did it go last night?" Emily asked.

"It went okay. He told me I was his imprint."

"How did that go?" Kim asked.

"I told him I needed time to wrap my head around it."

"We were all like that except for Kim. She was in love with Jared since she was ten." Emily giggled.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"I guess I always had a thing for boneheads, but he never talked to me. Until we were sixteen and he was pushed into my locker. Then he stared at me for a while. I had no idea why, but afterwards he asked me out on a date and I said yes. We've been together ever since." Kim told her.

"Wow, I guess this imprint thing is bigger than I thought it was."

"It's a pain in the ass!" Emily shouted, who started to sound drunker than she did ten minutes ago.

"Sam imprinted on her when he was still dating her cousin, Leah." Liz explained.

Bella pursed her lips. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Not really, but everything fine now. Leah met a guy and they have a family, so everyone's getting along again." Lilly replied.

"This imprint thing is a pain in everyone's ass." Kim sighed.

"For the guys, too?" Bella queried.

"They hate it the most. They go from thinking about themselves and others, to putting this random girl they just met at the top of the list." Liz interjected.

"Yeah, plus they can't have a real relationship with a girl because they might imprint at a random time. That will end up really badly if they don't imprint on the person they are in a relationship with. On top of that, they don't even know if she will say yes or not after they tell them that they are soul mates."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Bella stared down at the sand.

"Yeah, Paul was like a lost puppy dog when he couldn't find you at first. He went up to that bar every night to find you. Sam, Jared and him took days off to go up and look for you."

Bella pressed her lips together. She had been trying so hard to not go back to that bar, because she didn't want to face the man who's also the father of her children. And she never realized that he was desperate to find her. She really needed to talk to him about the imprint thing.

Bella excused herself and went to look for Paul. She saw him talking to the guys and walked up to him.

"Hey sweetie, did you get bored with the girls already?" He asked, taking a sip of beer.

"I kind of need to talk to you for a minute. Come and take a walk with me?" She asked.

He nodded and took her hand. They walked along the shoreline until they came across a very large rock to sit on. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"What's going on, baby?" He inquired.

"What happened during the month that you couldn't find me?" She started.

He frowned and stared off into the ocean, remembering the experience.

"That was hell on Earth for me. Bella, I could sense when you were mad, sad and happy. I could feel your pain from so far away...and I couldn't help you. I was ready to go door to door just to find you. Then the day you came to my work, I felt a sense of relief and I knew it was you. It felt like the missing part to my puzzle has been found." He explained, trying to find the right words to use.

"I'm sorry. I know why were you were so upset and I'm sorry for last night...I shouldn't have reacted like that. I never thought about how you would feel about all this." Bella began to cry quietly.

"Bella, look at me. This is a lot to take in. I told you I would wait for you to make up your mind and if you don't want me, then we will just be friends. But I will always be there for you and our babies no matter what."

She looked into his eyes, and then it all tied together. She felt that special feeling...the feeling where you have your life together and the perfect person to share it with. She felt complete.

"I'm sorry, now I know why you were so upset and I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have acted like that. I never thought how you felt about all of this." Bella started to cry.

"Paul?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you for not pressuring me."

Paul grinned. "I will never do anything you don't want me to do. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. When you're ready, I'll be there for you."

She could tell Paul was going to say something else, but she decided against asking. She wanted to cherish this moment - both of them under the orange and pink evening sky.

This is how she wanted life to be.

* * *

Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary

**HEy guys, I hope you like and thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

Bella was slightly jostled, resulting in her awakening. Paul was trying to get out of bed.

"No..." She moaned, grabbing his hand.

Paul kissed her softly on the forehead. "I have to go, baby. I have patrol in thirty minutes."

Bella pouted. "Can't you just miss it?"

Paul chuckled. "I can if I want my ass kicked." He pried her hand from his.

"Are you going to be back in time to get ready for the family dinner thing tonight?" Bella asked, silently dreading the reunion.

Bella heard him groan from the bathroom. "Do I really have to go? Can't you just take Embry with you and pretend it's me?"

"No!" Bella wailed, sitting up.

"Sweetheart, I'm not really the guy your dad would want to meet. I'm the guy who needs to hide from your dad."

"Maybe, but you still imprinted on me and knocked me up." Bella pointed out.

Paul walked out of the bathroom wearing cut-off jeans. "I knew this imprint thing would come back to bite me in the ass." He sighed, teasingly. Bella smirked. "Yeah, I guess I'll be back in time."

"Good!" _One-zero, point goes to the imprintee! _

"I don't know what I'm going to say to your father anyway. I've never had to do this before."

"Just be yourself, honey."

"Oh yeah, okay." Paul agreed sarcastically. "'Hello, Mr. Swan, I'm the man who sort of took advantage of your drunken little girl. The result of that is we're going to have twins now. Did I forget to mention I'm half werewolf? Oh yeah, and wolf pack brother is also your business rival.'" He mocked.

Bella burst out laughing. "I will give you the best sex of your life if you say that to him!" Bella challenged.

He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Don't tempt me. I'll be back around noon." And just like that, Paul left the bedroom. Bella heard the front door shut closed a minute later.

Bella looked over at the clock and noticed it read six in the morning. She lied back down in bed, feeling lonely without her soul mate lying next to her.

Bella thought about how the evening will go. She's hoping that, by the end, there won't be a cop trying to break down the front door.

After lounging in the bed for a bit, and knowing well that she can't go back to sleep, Bella got up and took a shower. Afterwards, she got dressed and went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, took out some yogurt and fruit that Emily had given her and ate it. She opened up her laptop, logged onto her Facebook and scrolled through her newsfeed. Bella liked Facebook, only because she knows what's happening with her friends and family without actually having to talk to them.

Ten minutes later, she was playing a game when she heard the back door open. Embry, Ben and some random guy joined her at the table.

"What are you doing, gummy bear?" Embry asked, smiling at her.

"Why do you call her that?" The random stranger asked.

"Because she smells like a white gummy bear."

Ben breathed in deeply. "Hey, she actually does."

Bella frowned. "Why are you guys here?"

"What, are you not happy to see us?" Embry jutted his lower lip out, making Bella smile slightly.

"Right now? No."

Embry frowned. "That hurt."

Ben looked over Bella's shoulder. "Hey, she's playing a Facebook game."

"Oh god, you're one of them." Embry accused, in mocked horror.

"What? I like this game."

The new guy looked over her shoulder. "Hey, I play that game. You should add me." Embry and Ben stared at him judgmentally. "Don't look at me like that! I happen to think that's a really fun game.

"What's your name? I haven't met you yet." Bella remarked, closing the laptop.

"I'm Wes and you're Bella, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Wes smiled.

"So, I'm guessing you guys want some food, huh? Does cheese on toast and soup sound okay?" They all smiled widely.

The guys helped set the table and sat down with anticipation. When Bella was nearly finished, she heard Paul walk through the door. He walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hand on her ever-growing baby bump. Bella turned her head and kissed him lightly. He groaned and pulled her closer to him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and Paul jumped in surprise.

"Why the hell are you fuckers here?" Paul hissed, irritated.

"Why do people keep asking us that question?" Embry asked, looking at Wes and Ben.

"Because we kind of invite ourselves over and come in without knocking." Ben muttered under his breath.

"But we're family. When is the last time any of us actually knocked anyway?" Wes laughed.

"I think Paul's still mad about what we so rudely interrupted last night, Ben." Embry whispered quite loudly.

"Well, it depends. Did you cockblock him?" Ben asked, rolling his eyes. He already knew.

Wes let out a snort. "Again?"

"It was hilarious!" Ben commented.

"You dumbasses! You do know we are right here, right?" Bella cursed.

"Sorry." They all said in unison.

"We wanted to visit Bells, Paul." Ben explained.

"Oh yeah, and Jared' looking for you. Something about plan R and T?"

When Wes said that, Paul's eyes widened. He secretly shot all of them death glares, as if he was telling them all to shut the fuck up.

"What plans?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing. He wanted to do something nice for Kim before she gave birth. That's all." Ben said a little too quickly. Paul shook his head slightly.

_Oh, there is definitely something going on..._Bella concluded, pushing the subject away for later.

After lunch, the guys left. Paul followed them out the door and whispered something to them, unfortunately for Bella, she couldn't make out the words. She heard Jared's name being mentioned, but nothing else. It would be fantastic if she had wolf hearing at that moment.

Afterwards, Paul got ready for the dinner at Bella's family's house that night. While Paul was in the shower and getting ready, Bella decided it was the perfect time to do some snooping around. She went to his office, took his laptop and went through his internet history, trying to find something out of the ordinary. But she found nothing.

Bella scanned all the websites and they all seemed perfectly normal. Most of the websites he'd been to was for real-estate and house hunting. There was one link that kept repeating itself over and over as Bella scrolled through the list; it was a link to a nice looking house. It had three bedrooms, a big porch and a flowery garden. Overall, it looked like a single family home.

Noticing that the shower was no longer running, she shut the laptop off and placed it back where she found it.

When Paul finished dressing up and preparing himself, Bella was already sitting in the living, looking very innocent. He came into the living room wearing a black polo shirt and black jeans. Bella didn't know if it was the hormones or whatever, but he looked extremely hot. She would have him there and now if she could.

Bella stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

"You clean up good." She commented.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. They stood there for a while and finally, he pulled away. He looked over his shoulder and over to the clock where it read just a little past two. They had a four hour car ride to Bella's dad's. They had to get going soon and on the highway to hell.

An hour into the car ride, the most irritating song Bella has ever heard came on. Rolling her eyes, she turned it off. Paul growled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You don't touch a man's radio, ever. What's wrong with you?" He hissed at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Bella shrugged. "I hate that song."

"I don't care, don't touch my radio!" Paul whined. Bella glared at him and moved her hand to turn the radio on again, to change the station. "Woman, I meant it!"

"Don't call me 'woman'. And what are you going to do about it? You're driving."

"That didn't stop me the last time someone tried to touch my radio. Just ask Seth what happened when he touched it."

"Fine, I will." Bella sneered, whipping out her cell phone and texted Seth.

_What happens if you touch Paul's radio?_  
_-Bella_

_You didn't touch it, did you?_  
_-Seth_

_Not yet. He told me to ask you._  
_-Bella_

_Just don't touch it. My leg's still_  
_kind of fucked up._  
_-Seth_

Bella sighed in defeat.

"Wise move, sweetie." Paul grinned.

"Wait," Bella began. "I'm the imprintee, and you said if I wanted something, I got it."

"Touching my radio is not one of them." Paul replied.

An hour went by before they started talking about the twins.

"Do you have any ideas for names yet?" Paul asked.

"A few." Bella said.

"Shoot." Paul invited.

"For boys, maybe Alexander or Brayden. For girls, I like Harper and Amelia."

"I like those names. We can call the boys Alex and Bray for short. The girls names are pretty, maybe Amy's short for Amelia or something. If they're going to look like you, they'll need beautiful names."

Bella smiled widely at how excited Paul seemed.

The rest of the car ride was good. At around six, they pulled up in front of Bella's dad's house. Bella stared up at the house she grew up in. She had good times there, but the bad times definitely overrule all of the good times by a mile.

Paul sensed Bella's uneasiness and put his hand on her lap.

"Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

Bella gazed into his eyes. He really did love her, but she hasn't told him her feelings yet. To be honest, she's still getting used to everything. That might take a while.

Bella rested her head on his shoulder. He tilted her chin upwards and kissed her. Quickly, the kissed deepened. Paul unbuckled Bella and laid her down on the seat. Bella felt Paul's hand squirm up her shirt and touch her breast. Bella felt herself cling to him like proton and electron. They moaned into each other's mouth.

They were interrupted by someone tapping on the window.

"Really?" It was Angela's muffled voice. "You have to do this now? Isn't this how you got yourself into this situation in the first place?"

"Hi Angela..." Paul and Bella said in unison. Angela rolled her eyes and opened the truck door.

"Hi. Come on, Paul, get off of her before the twins run out of air."

"Why does everyone cockblock me?" Paul muttered under his breath.

They got out of the car and Angela smothered Bella in a huge hug.

"So, have you been in there yet?" Bella asked, nodding into the house. She pulled away from Angela.

"No, I literally just got here."

"Great...we're walking into hell."

Sighing, all of them walked up to the front door together. Bella and Paul held hands. It's a good thing he's half wolf because she would have probably crushed his hand by now. Angela knocked on the door and thankfully, it was their mom who answered the door. She wore a huge smile on her face.

"My girls are here!" She pulled her daughters in for a hug. She moved back and examined Bella's baby bump. "Oh my gosh, you have the cutest little baby bump I've ever seen. I still can't believe you're going to be a mother." Most of the time, Bella step-mother acted a lot like a teenager.

"Same here." Bella said. "What kind of mood is Dad in tonight?"

Bella's step-mom shook her head. "Not the best. Uley Counteracting took another job from him today." Bella could hear Paul laughing. She elbowed him.

"So, uh," Bella began. "this is the father of my babies."

Bella's step-mother stared up at Paul and her mouth parted slightly. She licked her bottom lip.

_Oh my god, mom, ew. _Bella thought.

"Mom! Jesus!" Angela yelled, pushing her mom into the house, trying to stop her mom from eye fucking Paul. "Let's go."

"Oh yes, come in." She said. "I'm Mary, by the way." She told Paul.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Paul Lahote."

They walked into the living room where Bella dad sat. He was reading the newspaper. He heard them walk in and set the paper aside.

"Hi, dad." Bella greeted, shyly.

He got up and walked over to Angela and Bella, giving them a weak hug.

"Hey, Bells. How was the ride up here?" He asked, uninterested.

"Fine. How are you?" Bella returned.

"I would be better if that Uley boy stopped taking all the damn jobs from me." He hissed.

"Sorry to hear that. Dad, this is Paul Lahote." Bella said, turning towards her lover.

"Lahote? I think I've heard that name somewhere before." Charlie said, looking at Paul.

"Uh, yeah. I do some jobs with Sam Uley." Paul explained, trying to be careful with his words.

Bella could already tell that her father didn't like this. Bella stared at Angela, silently pleading for her to do something.

"Hey, Charlie, you should see Bella's baby bump, it's adorable!" Angela squealed. Bella gave her a dirty look. Angela practically threw gas into a wild fire.

"Yes, it's so cute!" Mary added.

"Oh yes, I heard I was going to be a grandfather." Charlie glared at Paul. "I'm guessing you're here because you're going to father her child?"

Bella glanced at Paul and felt the slightest trembled vibrate through her body. Bella, however, wasn't trying to keep calm.

"Dad!"

"What, I don't see Mike here." Charlie retorted. "He _is _the only other man here, so it has to be him. He is the real father, am I right? I deserve to know who impregnated you."

"Yes, you do, but please be nice." Bella begged.

"Be nice?! You know what would have been nice, Bella? If I hadn't heard that you were having a baby via Facebook. It wasn't even you who told be!" Charlie darted his eyes towards Angela.

"Maybe if you weren't such a big asshole all the time I would have come to you face to face and told you!"

"You do not yell at me in my own home!"

Paul, who was in no mood to be polite, was quietly boiling with anger. "I'm going to have to ask you not to talk to her like that."

"You don't have the right to tell me how I talk to my own daughter."

"She's carrying _my _kids, so I think I_ do_." Paul spat through his teeth.

Bella saw Mary and Angela backing away from the two men. Bella stayed put, only a foot away from Paul. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Angela clutch her cell phone, as if she were going to break it.

"Now, both of you stop this!" Mary shouted. "We are here to have a family dinner and to let Bella and Paul know that we actually _are _happy that they are going to have babies. Right, Charlie?"

Bella eyes narrowed towards her father. He nodded.

As soon as the mood shifted, Mary told them to sit down at the table. Oddly, they were all civil and started talking about Mary's new car. Angela told them she was still looking for a job. Mary kept bringing up the babies. Throughout all of this, Bella kept sneaking glances towards her dad, who looked like someone was holding a gun to his head.

When dinner was over, he asked Bella to talk to him alone in his office. Bella looked at Paul one last time and he half-smiled. Bella followed her dad into the office, and he shut the door behind her,

Bella didn't say anything at first.

"Bella, what the hell are you thinking?" He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired.

"You had a one night stand, got pregnant and live with a guy you don't even know!" He said, unnaturally calm.

Bella nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"I admit that having a one night stand was really dumb, but I'm getting three great things out of it, too. I know I don't really know Paul that well, but I know well enough that he'd never hurt me or the twins."

Charlie looked down. "Bella, I know you're not a dumb, little girl. Jesus, you had a full scholarship to Brown. I don't understand why you didn't take it."

"Because it wasn't my dream to go there!" Bella wailed. "It was yours. I knew you only wanted me there so that I'd meet a rich guy and get married."

"It would have been a whole lot better than how your life is right now." Her dad suddenly shouted.

_Ah, and there he is. _Bella thought sourly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I disappointed you but I love my life and how it turned out."

"Me too, Bella." He snorted sarcastically. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe that this is happening. "I'm sorry you love your stupid, pathetic, slutty life."

Right at that moment, Bella felt emotional pain. Charlie had never said anything that harsh in her entire life.

"How dare you call me that." Bella's voice was calm, but menacing. "And you're calling me the slut? Does Mary know how you really spend your Saturdays? Using the 'I'm going to a meeting.' excuse?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" He scolded her.

"You're expecting me to accept the fact that you called me a slut?" Bella queried.

Bella felt Paul's presence and looked over her shoulder to see him glaring at her father. She was too busy shouting at her father to hear the door open.

"Bella, let's go before you strain yourself." Paul suggested.

"Yeah, Bella." Charlie agreed. "Go live a fantastic life with this guy. He'll leave you for the next easy slut he finds. I hope he uses something next time to prevent another accident."

"Oh no you fucking didn't." Paul blurted. "I've been holding back my anger all night because I love Bella and I'm only doing this for her sake. But I'm not going to do that if I'm going to be treated like crap from a jackass. You can call me anything you want, but don't you ever call your own daughter something so cruel. She is the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful girl that could walk this planet and I, for one, am really happy that she was there in the bar that night because if she wasn't, I would have never gotten to know her. You're such a fucking idiot - trying to make her into something she's not. You, out of everybody in the world, should love her no matter what." At this point, Paul was visibly shaking and Charlie looked extremely vulnerable.

Bella tugged on Paul's hand. She had to get him out of the house before he ended up killing her father.

"Paul, please, let's go now." Paul looked into Bella's eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears.

Paul took her hand and let her lead him out of the door.

"Yeah, Bella, walk out!" Charlie shouted, his voice slightly trembling. "Walk out just like your mother did. I always knew you would end up just like her. I bet you will walk out on your kids, too!"

That right there was the last nail on the coffin. The next thing Bella knew, Paul had left her in the middle of the hallway and knocked her father out. Swiftly, he came back and took her hand, walking out of the house together. Bella looked over her shoulder, glancing at Mary and Angela apologetically and then they left.

For the car ride home, they didn't say a word. All Bella could think about was her dad. Why does he seem to hate her so much?

As soon as they pulled up in front of their own house, Paul got out first and helped Bella out of the truck. Once she was out, he cupped her face and locked eyes with her.

"Don't believe anything that man said to you, okay, baby?"

Bella nodded.

"I need to talk to Jared and Sam quickly. Why don't you go inside and take a long shower until I get back. Then we can watch a movie together." He kissed her quickly and walked off. Bella knew he was still mad over what had happened, and he will be for a long time.

Bella walked into the house and into the twins' room. Falling to the ground and crying, she curled up and hid her face. Maybe her dad was right...maybe she did screw up her life. Moving in with Paul might not have been the right thing to do. How could she bring her babies into this world if she couldn't even deal with it herself? Her kids are destine to be wolves and if Paul had never met her, he wouldn't have to put up with all of this.

Faintly, she heard someone calling her name. She looked at the doorway and there stood Embry. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"What's going on, Bella? Why are you crying?"

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"You know, I'm getting tired of hearing that." He joked. Bella wiped her face, but that only caused more tears to run down her face. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I was at Sam's with the guys when Paul came in, looking like he was on a war path. He took down an old oak tree on his way there."

"Is Paul okay?"

"Paul's fine. All of us are more worried about you."

"How can I be? I ruined Paul's life and my own."

"You didn't fuck up your life, Bella. It might not be what you had wanted, but look at it like this; you never really had a family that you were close with, but now you have one massive family that would be their lives on the line for you in a heartbeat. I bet you always wanted kids, and look, now you're having two! Yeah, maybe they will be wolves on day but that's a great thing once you think about it. They will never get sick, they'll always love and protect you and plus, it's like having a couple of pets!"

Bella giggled. Embry smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about Paul. He messes up his own life a lot sometimes but he does love you, otherwise he wouldn't be this upset over what happened tonight."

Embry was right. Bella didn't mess up. She did get everything she wanted: a good guy, kids and a great family.

For a while, Embry and Bella stayed in the children's room and talked for a while. He made Bella smile through the tears but even though the words were comforting and true, she worried about Paul.

After a few minutes of tears, Embry led Bella to Sam's and outside stood Paul, frowning and looking upset. Without hesitation, Bella ran to him and he looked up, slightly worried. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and without hesitation, spilt two words from her lips that Paul had been longing to hear.

"I accept."

* * *

** Heyguys,**

** First I want to say thank you so much liking my story. I mean over 400 followers that crazy. That never happen to me before. So thank you so much. I love you guys and all the comets. They make my day some of them make me laugh so hard.**

**I hope you like this. Let me know what you thought of it. =) **

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


	11. Chapter 11

Paul was on the verge of lashing out. On his way to Sam's, he phased. What happened the previous night kept repeating itself in his mind over and over again.

Paul didn't think he would be a good father. He didn't know how. For god's sake, his father walked out on his and his mother when he was only ten! And after that, his mother was never around. By the time he was fourteen, he practically raised himself. The Elders helped him the best they could. Sue would make him dinner every day and check up on him. After he phased, Sam and Jared became the second closest thing to being a brother.

Comparing both his and Bella's life, they both had a mother and father who didn't really want them. Bella still had her dad in the picture, which was worse than having no dad.

Behind all those horrible thoughts, Paul saw Bella's face.

He didn't know what he did to get such a beautiful, thoughtful person, but he sure as hell was happy to have her. Bella was his everything and the fact that Bella was having twins was just a bonus.

Paul thought about the twins. He knew that he will try to be a good father for them. He will love them and make sure they felt loved for the rest of their lives.

After Paul was somewhat calm, he made it to Sam's house. He could hear everyone joking around. He could hear Emily murmuring out words from the book she was reading to her kids. As Paul made it through the woods, he growled and phased. Sam acknowledged his presence.

"Ben, ask Emily to bring out a pair of shorts." Sam ordered.

Jared walked up and stood next to Sam, taking in Paul's slightly calmed expression.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Jared asked.

Emily came out, tossing a pair of shorts in the air. Paul caught them.

"Where's Bella?" Embry questioned, worriedly.

Paul put the shorts on.

"Home." He muttered.

Sam looked at Embry pleadingly and within a heartbeat, Embry was off to see if Bella was okay.

"What happened?" Jared asked again.

Paul explained everything. He didn't leave out a single detail.

"Are you a dumb ass?! You could have killed that man!" Jacob scolded him.

"I wish I did!" Paul hissed. "You didn't see the look in her eyes after he practically destroyed her self-esteem!"

"What if he calls the police?" Jared asked. "You can go to jail."

Sam stepped forward. "Jared's right. Your record won't make anything any better."

Paul sighed, irritably. "I'm not worried about that. Her dad's not the type to call the cops. He seems like he'd just try to get revenge."

"I'm kind of happy Paul knocked him out!" Ben exclaimed. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "What? We all love Bella. He shouldn't have said those things to her. We know Bella's the furthest thing away from being a slut. We all know that Bella's pregnant because Paul couldn't keep it in his pants.

The pack erupted with laughter.

"Man, does Ben have a point!" Jared laughed.

Paul looked away. "Do you guys think she'll ever love me?"

Sam put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Paul, she already loves you. She just doesn't know that yet."

"How do you know? I told her I'll wait, but there's times where I think she'll never come around. You didn't see her face when I told her about the imprint." Paul looked away, his face tensing.

"You have to give her some time. She just dumped her asshole ex and then met you. Now she's living with you and carrying your children. Just show her you love her every day." Sam told him.

Soon after, Paul went back home to check on Bella. He needed to apologize for leaving her confused. But to his surprise, she was waiting for him; running into his arms and whispering, "I accept."

Paul had to think for a few moments, to absorb what she had just said.

"Do you really mean-"

Bella cut him off. "Paul, I love you. After what happened a few hours ago, it just proved that you're willing to do anything for me. I know you love me, too."

With the biggest smile on his face, he picked her up and took her inside. When they were inside the house, he ran up the stairs and laid Bella in bed, sitting next to her.

"Bella, in order to complete the imprint, I have to mark you," He said, tracing his fingers where her neck and shoulder met. "right here."

Bella smiled and sat upright, pulling his head down into a deep kiss. Paul lifted her up, cupping her ass and squeezing her before lifting her off the ground and up against the wall. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He held her up against the wall, dry humping through their clothes. Bella moaned loudly as he smothered her neck with open mouthed kisses, nipping and biting at the skin.

Together, they took her dress off, leaving Bella in her bra and underwear. Paul brought her back to the bed, placing her down gently against the pillows and blankets. He hovered over her, kissing her lips as if it would be the last time. He snuck his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra in one swift move. He threw her bra across the room and it landed next to the door. Smiling, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking on her nipple. With his other hand, he was groping her other breast, in which Bella whimpered, fighting to moan loudly.

"Come on, Bella, let me hear you." Paul whispered.

"Unh, Paul!" Bella shrieked.

Smirking in response, he released her breast and let his mouth wander the rest of her body. Bella was about to combust - she never felt so lustful in her entire life!

Slowly and teasingly, he bit the top of her panties and dragged them off her body. The moment they were off, she felt his mouth travel up her thigh.

"I want you right now. Make me yours, Paul, please!" She gasped.

Paul smirked and their eyes met. "What's the word, sweetheart?"

"Please, I need you!" She begged.

He kissed her stomach gently and rested his forearms on either side of her head, staring into her brown eyes. Bella's heart fluttered.

He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. At the same time, he entered her. He picked up his pace quickly, not wanting to waste any more time with foreplay.

"Oh god, you feel so fucking good." He growled, picking her right leg up and hooking it around his waist. After a few minutes, Bella couldn't fight it anymore, she needed to climax. A few thrusts later, Paul nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck and as both of them came, he bit her skin.

He lifted his head from her neck and rested his forehead against Bella's, both happiness and uncertainty in his eyes. Bella could feel the love. She could feel the connection, the need to make him happy.

"Say it again, please." Paul whispered.

Bella smiled softly. "I love you." His entire face lit up.

"I love you, too."

For the few weeks, everything was swell. Bella was still kind of upset at her father, which she tried to hide. To be honest, she was more upset about the fact that he wasn't going to be a part of the twins' lives, never mind her own.

Paul had been very busy with work, so she had been hanging out with the girls most of the time. Today, they were all going to Emily's house to have lunch, that is, if Bella could find a shirt that would fit her. All of her pants are either too tight or too short, same goes for t-shirts. Bella managed to find a pair that would fit, and squeezed in. She looked down at her baby bump, resting her hands on it.

"Hey, you two in there, you guys are going to be big, aren't you?" All of a sudden, Bella felt the tiniest nudge in her abdomen, and it made her gasp. Excitedly, she grabbed her cell phone and called Paul.

After two rings, he picked up.

"Black and Lahote." He greeted.

"They kicked!" Bella shouted happily.

"Babe?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, it's me! Who else would call you to say that?"

"Well, you never know what Jared will call for."

Bella laughed. "They still kicked!"

He sighed in response. "That's great." He tried to sound ecstatic, but Bella could tell he was sad and annoyed that he missed it.

"Oh, don't worry," Bella tried to lighten the mood. "there will be plenty more kicks."

"I know, but I wanted to be their for the first."

"Maybe they'll kick later."

"It's fine." He dismissed. "Anyway, I thought you were having lunch with the girls?"

"Well, I have nothing to wear. Everything's either in the wash, or don't fit. Now my bras don't even fit!"

"I think I'm going to like that." He said. Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll call Sam and see if Emily has anything that you could wear."

"Okay. How's work going?" She asked. He's been so busy with work and barely gets to see him. In fact, if it weren't for the imprint, Bella would have thought that he was seeing someone else.

"Right now, asking how my day at work is just like asking how a drive-by shooting went. I'll be thankful if I ever get out alive."

"Aren't there any more staff there?"

"Yeah, but some people only like either me or Jacob working on their car."

"Does you working so late have anything to do with the plans...?" Bella voice trailed off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, I have to go. I love you and the pups, take care." Then he hung up.

Bella thought for a while about these 'plans', but quickly gave up.

In the end, Bella took off the tight pants she was wearing and settled for Paul's basketball shorts and a shirt that was pretty loose fitted. She put on some shoes and walked to Sam and Emily's house. As she made her way to the front door, the door swung open.

"We have bee waiting for you!" Liz grinned.

"Hey, Bella! Paul called and said that you didn't have any clothes that fit you right." Emily said.

Bella shook her head. "I don't."

"Here," Emily said, holding up a dress. "this dress should fit. We don't want you looking like you're about to go to the gym."

Bella frowned in confusion. "I thought we were having lunch here."

"We're going shopping!" Liz squealed excitedly.

"Oh god, help me! I'm not a big shopper." Bella sighed.

"We're going." Kelly interjected.

"We haven't been shopping in a long time." Liz added.

"Come on, Bella." Kelly pleaded, joining them at the front door.

"Okay." Bella muttered.

Bella went into the bathroom and put the dress on. Borrowing some of Emily's make-up and hairbrush, she managed to make herself look decent. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Ben handing Emily what looked like a bank card. Immediately, she thought it was Paul's. She knew he had something to do with this!

When they finally got to the shopping center, they went into a baby shop. They had everything a baby could ever want or need. They had clothing, bottles, baby soothers, toys, bathing supplies, nursery furniture and some safety things.

Bella felt a little overwhelmed. And suddenly, it hit her; she had no idea what she was doing. She only had three months until they were due, which wasn't a lot of time, but damn, she still didn't know half the things a mother should. She really needed to start reading parenting books.

Emily walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. "I'm a little overwhelmed. I really didn't know there was so many things a baby needed."

Emily chuckled. "Hun, you don't need all of this. Women had babies without this stuff in the past and they turned out just fine. Most of these things is for the parents' sake."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." Bella said.

"Now come on, let's go find Kelly and Liz before they buy the twins the entire store." She joked.

Bella and Emily walked through the aisles, trying to find Kelly and Liz. Finally, they spotted the two holding up a green outfit, making remarks about the size.

"I think that's a little small for you." Bella teased.

"Aww, and here I am thinking it would look good on me." Liz laughed. To Bella, these are some of the moments where she thought it made all of their friendships stronger. Thinking about this made Bella think about Angela and how fun they used to have when they went out.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Liz asked.

"No. Hopefully I'll find out in about three weeks. I've been waiting until I couldn't handle not knowing anymore." Bella explained.

"I hope they're girls. They'd be so cute and all the boys would fall in love with them." Kelly said.

"Paul and I are hoping it will be one of each. A daddy's girl and a momma's boy." They all 'aw-ed' in unison.

Walking over to the Maternity section, Bella was happy to find some t-shirts that would fit her nicely. And walking out of the store with a bag in each hand, she was hoping Paul wouldn't ask her how much she spent.

After walking for a few minutes, they were in the food court. Taking a seat in the little coffee shop, they began to talk.

"How are the twins today?" Kelly queried.

Bella grinned. "Great! They kicked for their very first time today."

"Aw! I remember when Sammie first kicked. Sam was so happy that he called a pack meeting and got all the guys to touch my stomach and feel them. Same thing happened to Kim. I think first borns are very special to the guys."

Bella now knew why Paul was upset today. She felt bad for rubbing it in his face and acting like it wasn't a big deal that he missed their first kick.

"Hey, Emily?" Bella murmured. "Can I ask you something? It's quite personal."

Emily nodded. "Of course!" She answered reassuringly.

"Is it normal to want a lot of sex?" Bella whispered.

"Oh, yes!" Emily nearly yelled in response. "I felt the same way with all three of my children. I was lusting after Sam almost all the time. He absolutely loved it." She smirked.

They laughed and talked a lot more. Emily gave a ton of advice to Bella, which made Bella feel a little bit more prepared.

As Emily drove Bella back home, they noticed Paul's truck in the driveway. When Bella walked into the house, it was completely silent. Maybe he had gone to one of the guys' houses to work on the 'plans'. Bella put her bags in the hallway and went into the kitchen.

Bella took out ingredients and started cooking. When she was almost done with the chicken, she heard a noise in the house. She was alone, though, and all the doors and windows were locked. Except for the back door.

Then, she heard it again.

In a state of panic, Bella took the first object in sight - a broom.

She ran to the nearest window and unlocked it as quickly as she could. Opening it, she let out a loud whistle. Paul had told her that if anything happened, that she must whistle and someone would come running.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. She screamed in response and whacked her captor. They captor fell to the ground, along with Bella and they crashed into the floor with a loud thump.

Scrambling to get up, Bella rolled over to see who her captor was, only to be alarmed and shocked instead.

* * *

**Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**

**Beta's Note****: Hello, readers! I just wanted to tell you guys that it's my fault that these stories aren't being updated as often as they should, because the chapters go through me before being posted and it takes a while for me to Beta it (to the best that I can) and then send it back to be published.  
I'd like to add that I am only 16, therefore I am still in high school, which means that I have homework and classes to concentrate on and I have a limited time to Beta. I'm doing the best I can, and I also want to add that the writer, Allie, is also very busy with her life, too. So, please respect how often these stories are updated and know that we are doing the best we could.  
If you have problems with the way I beta, or have any suggestions, please PM me because I'm always open for suggestions and tips.  
Thank you (:**

**HEy my little readers =) Like my beta said in her note. We are going to try to update once a week. I just want to say I love writing for you guys. and I know a lot of you asking about my other stories. I'm going to get them done as well. It's just some time I get writer block on one and I move to a other one But I'm going to try to get some done by end Dec. MY life can be crazyat times. IF any of you have kids. You know what I mean. **

**But I hope you like this update. Leave a lot of comments. I love hearing from you guys. And I'm so lucky to have you guys liking this story so much. **

**I hope you have a good week my little readers =)**

**Love Allie **


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's hand laid over her heart and she could feel it beating rapidly.

"Ang, what the fuck?!" Bella gasped.

"You're the one who hit me with a god damn broom, you crazy person!"

"You broke into my house without calling or knocking!"

Angela got to her feet and dug into her back pocket, taking out a key. "You have me a key, remember?"

"Oh shit, yeah." Bella realized. "Hold on, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work and couldn't make it? "

"With what happened the other night, I thought you might need your big sister to talk to. But now, I'm guessing I shouldn't've come."

It was then when Bella noticed Angela's eyes start to water and her face started to turn red. She was about to cry.

"And the guy I was dating dumped me." She wailed, starting to cry.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Bella remarked.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was permanent. You know how I am with men." She hiccupped.

Bella let out a small laugh and looked are her sister sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am-" Angela was cut off by Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob, Wes, Ben, Quil and Seth all running in to the house at once, breaking through the front door.

"What happened?" Paul asked, out of breath. They were all panting and wild-eyed.

Bella stood there, stunned. "I-uh...false alarm, guys. It's just Angela."

"What?! We thought you were getting killed with the way you were screaming!" Paul shouted.

"We have the whole damn pack outside!" Ben interjected.

"We thought a vamp-" Jared shut his mouth as soon as he saw Angela.

"Sorry guys,that was my fault. Don't be mad at her." Angela said.

"So, everything's okay?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah, peachy." Angela piped. "If it weren't for the fact that I got dumped." She murmured the last part.

The pack stood there awkwardly looking at each other, wondering what to do next. They never knew how to soothe a broken-hearted girl. Just then, Embry came running into the room.

"Hey, is my little gummy bear okay? The rest of the pack just cam-" In the middle of his sentence, he met Angela's gaze and was immediately captivated.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Bella thought_.

As Bella stood between a smiling Embry and a wonderstruck Angela, she heard someone laugh. She couldn't decide whether she was happy about this or mad. She really was happy for Embry, though, he was a big sweetheart and he would treat Angela right. On the other hand, did she really want Angela to be sucked into this lifestyle?

Angela and Embry stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Bella snatched Embry by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Tell me you didn't just do what I think you just did." She hissed at him.

Embry looked shocked. "I couldn't help it, Bells. It just happened and if anybody should know what that feels like, it would be you! I know you want to make sure Angela's safe and stuff, but you know I would never hurt her or anybody."

"Yes I know that, but I still worry about you!" Bella poked him in the chest.

"Why?" He queried.

"Because of Angela! Okay, look, I'm more open minded to things like this and it will take me a while to accept the fact that you just imprinted on her. And Angela's a kind person and she doesn't believe in true love or anything like that. So I don't think she will take it too well if she found out that a werewolf imprinted on her!" She explained.

"Shape. Shifters." He whispered back harshly.

"Either way you still turn into big, hairy wolves so get over it!" Bella replied, frustrated.

"It's not like I'm going to tell her right now!" He defended himself.

"Good. Go easy on her because she will go insane." Bella said, worried about the whole situation.

Angela was a very close minded and Bella used to wonder why. Now she knew it was because of her mother, who was way too open minded for her own good.

"Okay, I'll just have to work on it." He sighed.

"When you do tell her, please tell her in an empty room." Embry laughed at that and then realized Bella was serious. He crossed his arms and nodded. Bella understood that he would get frustrated and stressed because imprinting is harder on the imprinter than it is on the imprintee.

The imprintee benefited from it the most. They got a great lover, someone to keep them safe, a best friend and everything in between. But sometimes it isn't all that great, because imprintee usually feels the guilt of knowing that it was partially their fault that the imprinter's free will was taken away from them.

Sometimes Bella felt horrible about that, but Paul would tell her that it wasn't her fault and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

In the corner of her eye, Bella noticed Quil picking off a piece of her cooked chicken. Instinctively, she grabbed the broom that fell to the floor and held it up against Quil's neck.

"Put the chicken down or I will whack your throat with this broom, Quil Ateara!" Bella threatened, which earned a round of chuckles from the pack.

"Have you ever heard of sharing is caring?!" Quil whined, dropping the piece of chicken.

"I already share with two." Bella gestured to her baby bump. Angela walked into the kitchen.

"Well, Bella was never good at sharing." She teased, but could tell that Bella was getting upset.

"You don't mess with a pregnant woman and good, damn it!" She growled, the rest of the pack filing into the kitchen. Paul went to her side and slid and arm around her waist.

"Why don't I make some hamburgers on the grill? I would be saving you from hunger and Quil from dying." He suggested.

"Yeah, because she can totally kill with a broom." Ben rolled his eyes.

Bella turned around, glaring at him, still holding the broom in her hand. "Want a bet?" She challenged.

His eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, no."

"Are you scared of Bella?" Jacob asked, his laughter muffling.

"You never had her mad at you!" Ben said.

"He has a point." Paul and Angela said in unison.

"Come on, let's go." Paul said, pecking Bella's cheek, pulling her outside.

Grabbing the cooked chicken and a glass of milk, she sat on the outdoor patio's table across from Angela, who was giving her odd looks while she ate. Finally, Bella was fed up with the odd looks and decided to confront her.

"What d'you want?" Bella slurred with a mouthful of chicken.

"For one, have some class, Bella, no one wants to see your nasty ass chicken-filled mouth. And second, why the hell didn't you tell me that you knew twenty hot guys who are willing to drop everything just to see if you were okay?!" She asked, her eyes widening.

_Huh. I'm guessing she's over her ex already, Bella thought._

"I only have eyes for Paul, Ang." Bella smirked. "And most of them have wives or girlfriends. Not to mention, you were in a relationship so I didn't have to tell you."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Like that ever stopped me before."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really pay much attention to them. I'm too busy worrying about my babies and Paul." Bella said, biting off a piece of her drumstick.

Angela gasped in realization. "Okay, but who's the guy that called you gummy bear?"

Bella smiled. "Oh, that's Embry. He's a really good friend along with Ben. They come over sometimes to see how me and my pups are doing."

_Shit, I let that slip. I hope she doesn't notice_, Bella thought regrettably.

Angela didn't seem affected by the nickname. "Well, he's a hottie." She winked.

"He's a real sweetheart. Maybe you should go talk to him so that I can eat in piece." Bella suggested, hoping that would get Angela busy so that she can finally eat without disruptions.

Angela snorted. "Okay okay, I can take a hint, Bella. I'll go."

Angela stood up and walked over towards the group of guys that were all huddled together. Bella started to eat her chicken, savoring the flavor because she would definitely not have any food left once that guys leave. She was enjoying her food when unexpectedly, she felt the presence of someone sitting across from her. Bella looked up slowly to see sad little Ben pouting. Bella wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"What's wrong, Bennie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Angry pup," Bella muttered under her breath. "what's wrong?"

He looked into the distance longingly and sighed. "Everyone's imprinting except me. I get the feeling that I won't ever find someone."

Bella shrugged. "Maybe it will happen sooner than you think. I mean, look at Paul. Everyone theorized that he wouldn't but he ended up imprinting on me."

"But there's a difference between him and me. He didn't want to imprint, but I do."

Bella pursed her lips. She remembered Paul not wanting to have imprinted, but luckily he got over that quickly.

"I just hope," He continued. "you don't give birth to girls."

Bella frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"I might imprint on her."

Bella choked on a piece of chicken before coughing it out. "For real? Could you really imprint on one of my twins?"

He nodded slowly. "I can imprint on anyone who hasn't been imprinted on. Look at Quil, he imprinted on Claire when she was just three."

Bella stared at Ben with fear and panic in her eyes. She stood up, her hands placed firmly on the table.

"Bella, what are you doi-"

"PAUL!"

* * *

**Hey , MY little readers **

**I hope everyone had a nice weekend. **

**I know this might not be the best =( **

**Let me know you think **

**Love allie**

Edited and Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary


	13. Chapter 13

After calming Bella down, Paul made his way towards the grill where most of the pack decided to settle. Paul nudged Embry, who was watching Angela and Bella interact.

"I can't believe you imprinted on her." Paul said, half-smiling.

Embry smiled in return. "Yeah, I know. I guess someday we'll be brothers-in-law."

Jared walked over and swung an arm around Embry's shoulders. "Know what I don't get? Why you didn't imprint on her the day we were at Bella's old place getting her things."

Embry didn't tear his eyes away from his imprint. "I never looked her in the eyes."

Paul laughed, dirty thoughts creeping into his mind. "Exactly what were you looking at?"

"Her other eyes..." Embry explained, absentmindedly. Paul and Jared laughed.

Angela got up from her seat in front of Bella and walked over to them, specifically towards Embry.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked him, and Embry nodded once.

Angela walked towards the tree, Embry following closely behind.

Paul turned his head, hearing Bella call his name. Paul looked at Jared before running to see her. When he saw Bella standing up, her face filled with fear and a worried Ben staring up at her in confusion, he was bewildered.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Bella walked to him and clutched his shirt. "Is it true?" She whispered in a fearful tone.

Paul darted his eyes from Bella to Ben and then back to Bella, absolutely confused. "What's true?"

"What he said!" She pointed at Ben, who cocked his head to the side.

"Ben, what'd you say?" Paul asked, baffled.

"I told her that any one of us who hasn't imprinted could possibly imprint on the twins if they are girls." He explained.

Paul sighed loudly. "Why the hell did you tell her that?"

"It could happen! It happened to Quil." Jared interjected, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"That's not the point!" Paul sneered irritably.

Paul shrugged out of Jared's grasp and walked Bella back to the table, sitting her down. "Bella, there's a possibility that it can happen but remember what I told you? The imprinter will be anything for the imprintee?"

Bella nodded, remembering that they would be a protector, a friend...a lover.

"In this case, they would be an older brother." Paul said. "There's nothing to worry about."

Bella stared at him incredulously. "Did you just tell me not to worry? Really, Paul? What will happen when she turns eighteen? I know you guys don't age, but the age difference will be massive."

"It's not a big deal, it has happened before. We shouldn't care about the age. I am actually hoping for a baby girl because at least then if one of the guys imprint on her, we know who we are dealing with. So before you go nuts, let's wait and see what we're having, okay?"

Paul had a point. They still didn't know the genders of their children yet. Bella did some deep breathing exercises and then calmed down.

"You're right. I'll freak out when the time comes." She promised.

Afterwards, the little gathering lasted until one in the morning. By then, Bella was sitting in the living room, waiting for Paul to finish showering. Angela walked into the living room, in her pyjamas and her hair tied in a messy bun. She had a goofy smile on her face and looked extremely content. She plopped down next to her little step-sister and stared at her for a long time. Bella didn't make any movements to look away from the TV. After a good ten minutes of constant staring, Bella sighed.

"Yes, Angela?" Bella asked, her eyes still glues to the TV.

"How are you doing?" She asked, sweetly.

Bella slightly frowned at her sister's question. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic!" She sighed happily.

_And here we go..._Bella thought.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Bella queried, finally tearing her eyes from the TV.

"She was making out with Embry like two dogs in heat." Paul grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"No we weren't! We were just talking and then he asked if he could kiss me." Angela retorted.

Paul crossed his arms and smirked. "And that's when you jumped the poor boy. We thought we would have to save Embry!"

"He wasn't in danger." Angela muttered through clenched teeth. Paul just laughed at her and proceeded towards the bedroom. Bella couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away. Bella bit her lip, her thoughts jumbled when she realized that Angela was snapping her fingers in front of her face, trying to pull her back into reality.

"What?" Bella asked, hoping that Angela didn't notice her staring.

"You horny little bunny. Keep it in your pants so that we can just talk for a little bit more." Angela said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just these damn hormones! They have been making me want to have sex all the damn time." Bella explained, longing to run to the bedroom and just get in bed with Paul.

"Maybe it's not the hormones. Maybe you just have a good guy who knows how to fuck." Angela suggested, trying to hide her obvious smile.

"Thank you!" Paul shouted from the bedroom.

"He can hear us?" Angela asked, looking around the room to make sure that she wasn't mistaken and that Paul really was in the bedroom.

"Yeah. He has really good ears." Bella grinned, hiding half the truth. "So, tell me about Embry."

"Well, I walked up to him and thanked him for being such a good friend to you. He then asked me if I was okay, you know, because I was bawling my eyes out and I told him about what happened between me and the guy. From there, he just treated me really nice and then commented, saying I was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on." Angela sighed dreamily. Paul came into the room laughing and Bella shot him a dirty look. "Then he asked if he could kiss me so I said yes."

"And that's when you tried to get in his pants." Paul managed to say before bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

"I was not!" Angela defended herself, glaring at Paul.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, too. "That's sweet, sis. I'm really happy for you, but don't move too fast. You just got over your last relati-"

Angela's face fell. "Thanks for the reminder, Bells..."

Bella never really knew how to give proper advice.

For the next few hours, they talked about random, little things before Bella decided it was time to go to bed. Angela had fallen asleep on the couch and Bella didn't have the heart to wake her up and tell her to just adjust the pull-out bed, so she left her sister sprawled across the little sofa, her blanket only covering half her body. She snored loudly.

Bella walked up the creaky stairs and slipped into bed, slowly enough not to wake Paul. As she lay there, she thought about how perfect everything was, but how she still had some loose ends to tie up.

Like the issues with her father. She knew deep down he was a lost hope, but it would be great if he would be in the twin's lives. Ever since she was a little girl, Bella would wish upon every stair, wishing for her father to love her, just like how her friends' dads loved their daughters. Bella stared at Paul, knowing he will be a great father. He was so excited.

The other loose end was the whole Angela and Embry thing. Embry's a werewolf and Angela doesn't know that. If she finds out, she will either take it really well, or horribly. With Angela, there was no in between.

Suddenly, Paul's cell phone buzzed loudly on top of the dresser. Quickly trying to get out of bed, Bella launched herself towards the dresser and snatched the phone and noticed that there was one unread text message and before she could read it, the cell phone started to ring.

Paul jumped out of bed with a start and took the phone from Bella's hands.

"Jared, what's going on?" Paul answered. Bella heard mumbling before Paul's eyes widened. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"What's happening?" Bella asked, watching as Paul struggled to find jeans and a t-shirt.

"Kim's having her baby."

"Do you want me to come?"

Paul shook his head. "No. You stay here and if anyone calls or stops by, just tell them what's going on, okay?"

Bella nodded her head and went back to bed.

The next morning, Paul called at ten. Kim had a baby girl and named her Terrie. Paul sent Bella a picture and both Angela and Bella cooed at the photos.

"Your babies will be beautiful." Angela smiled.

Bella rubbed her tummy. "They will."

"Yeah, you're smoking, Bella and damn, so is Paul. If you give birth to boys, woo..." Angela cheered. "you'll have to teach them how to keep it in their pants because the girls will be trying to get with them."

Bella laughed and walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast.

"Hey, Ang, what would you-" Bella accidentally bumped into something and nearly knocking herself over. She managed to catch her balance by grabbing onto the kitchen table. Turning around to see what she smacked into.

"Oh...shit..." Bella swore under her breath, her eyes piercing into the dark brown ones that belonged to her father.

Hey my little readers,

i hope everyone having a good weekend. I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think. I love all the comments. They make smile :)

allie

**Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary**


End file.
